


Two Worlds Apart

by Jessthegeek014



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 더블유 | W Two Worlds
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Fighting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Teen Romance, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessthegeek014/pseuds/Jessthegeek014
Summary: Imagine being in the same place at the same time but in different dimensions.Katsumi Taboso is an average doctor at the Kitahara international hospital, and is the daughter of a famous author Yana Toboso. One day, she was dragged into another dimension to save the main character of her father's popular manga,       ブラックシューター (Burakkushūtā/ Black Shooter)Sebastian Michaelis, Bura's main protagonist. He was a talented shooter who once won gold at the Olympics. However, after his fame was short lifted when his family was brutally murdered and ended up getting the blame for it but managed to clear his name. Ten years later, Sebastian known as the watchdog of Japan, working hard in hopes of finding the real culprit of his families murder.Katsumi soon realised though that Sebastian, and the rest of Burakkushūtā, aren't just drawings.This is a black butler au based off of a Korean drama called W which I highly recommend that you watch. If you want to watch it go to www.viki.com. I don't own the characters of Black Butler or the story of W, only my OCs.
Relationships: Kang Chul/Oh Yeon Joo
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

"Sebastian Michealis, just 17 years old, yet he is coming over a great pressure of the Olympics. Yet i think we can expect a gold medal in the 50 meter men's shooting range.

" Yes we are at the Olympic shooting range. The men's final event has already begun. Japan's Sebastian Michael is is aiming for a gold medal. Coming in at 5th place from the preliminaries, currently after shooting his seventh shot, Sebastian is leading in first place."

"Japan. Sebastian Michealis. Line 3. 10.6 . Ukraine. Ivan Asimov. Line 4. 9.9. USA -"

"Honestly, Sebastian isn't an athlete we were expecting a gold medal from. Ukraine's Ivan Asimov is currently first in the world. It seems that Sebastian has become a national representative for the first time, and this is his first experience on an international stage. He is doing very well amongst the internationally ranked."

"For the next competition shot, load. Attention. Three. Two. One. Start."

BANG!

"A 10.2. He shot a 10.2. Asimov got a 9.5. It would be hard to catch up to him now."  
"That's true but Sebastian can't celebrate prematurely. He still has two more shots left."

"Stay calm son, until the end, remain calm and concentrate."

"It seems like his coach is giving him advice. The coach is also Sebastian's father. He started training him casually on how to focus. He made it this far in three years. Ah it's the ninth shot."

"Attention. Three, two, one. Start! "

BANG!

"Ah whats going on. It seems like he missed the centre by a lot. Sebastian got a 7.9. this is a very critical mistake. Asimov got a 10.2 and overtook him by 0.2 points. 653.4 and 653.2 Even with that difference in points, the colour of the medal is at stake. I guess the power of experience is coming out at the last stand. But there is still a chance for Sebastian to win that medal."

"For the next competition shot, load. Attention. Three, two, one. Start!"

"This is a nerve wrecking moment. It's the final shot."

BANG!

"Asimov got 10.4. His inner strength is quite outstanding indeed. If Sebastian wants to win that gold medal, he has to shoot a 10.7. He is holding out. He needs to shoot within the 75 second time limit but it seems like he's very nervous."

"Sebastian, shoot. I said shoot."

"Honestly, even coming this far is a big achievement. All the other athletes have shot their last bullet, but Sebastian still hasn't shot his. 55 seconds have already passed. He needs to shoot now. There are five seconds now remaining ."

Five.  
Four  
Three  
Two  
On-  
BANG!

"He shot!. He shot with one second to spare. the result is...

A 10.9! Sebastian Michael is has won the gold medal! And he's only 17!"

"He's dribbling. Go! Go! Break through!"

It has been a few months since that glorious moment. Although Sebastian had decided to quit shooting and go to a computer engineering school, everything was going just fine in the family household. That is until one night, whilst Sebastian was out and the rest of the family was up watching football, a mysterious figure came to the house.

"Breaking News. Two days ago, a murder has been reported of the Michealis family who were found in the living room of Saturday night. Selena and Adrian Michealis have been confirmed to be dead. The police have determined the most likely suspect to be their son and recent Olympic gold medalist, Sebastian Michealis. He was recently arrest on the charge of murdering his family. While the police were investigating Sebastian Michealis, who wasn't home at the time of the incident, they had many questions about his whereabouts that day. A gun was found amongst the trash about 500 meters away from the murder scene."

"The murder weapon is a 5.5mm pistol. On it we've extracted the victims blood as well as the finger prints of Mr Michaelis. Said pistol is also the same one Michaelis used to win gold at the Olympics."

"There is no way but for this to be a shocking case. Reporter Kim, don t many of the citizens remember the touching moment from the Olympics? That youthful appearance of Sebastian running into the arms of his father is still fresh in our minds. If he really is the culprit, what was his motive?"

"The exact motive has not been revealed, but according to surrounding witnesses, he quit shooting and enrolled in computer engineering school. They say this put tension on the relationship between Sebastian and Adrian."

"Still I don't think that reason alone is enough to cause this horrific incident."

"That's true. For that reason there has been penalty of backlash against Prosecutor Claude Faustus for arresting him so hastily."

"We have two witnesses saying they saw you outside of the building. How are you going to explain that."

Sebastian and Claude both sat on a table in the middle of the room going through an intense investigation.

"A week before the incident you fought with your father. You were annoyed and kept picking fights with him, and said you wanted to die. You told your friends whilst drinking that you wished he would disappear, right?"

"N-no... I didn't..."

"Alright. You must have wanted to become independent." Claude stood up and walked around the table to Sebastian. "That's probably what happened. It doesn't mean -" He slammed Sebastian's head on the table. "That you get to shoot your father. You even shot your mother who tried to stop you. As you were shooting, you didn't give a fuck anymore and shot your younger brother.


	2. Chapter One

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Hey Sachi, Pick up the phone." Katsumi didn't want such a noisy and early start to the day. Both of the doctors were up all night performing surgeries and attending to patients. Also the bunk beds that they have for the residents room at the hospital aren't the most comfiest in the world.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Hey Sachi, It's your phone. Pick it up." Katsumi sighed, already tired of the constant beeping. She just wanted to sleep and being a Doctor means having long nights and early mornings. When she knew Sachi wasn't going to pick it up any time soon, she forced herself out of bed and crawled over to where the phone was. When she made out who the caller Id was, she smirked and threw the phone over Sachi.

"Hey it's CDawg. He called you 10 times already. You're so dead." Sachi bolted up from the bed and was quick to answer the phone, the panic shown on his face. Katsumi crawled back into bed thinking about how dead her friend was going to be.

Professor Connor aka Crazy dog, CDawg for short, was known for his temper and random outbursts over the simplest things. If you missed so much as one call then you would be sent to an early grave.

"Hello Professor"

"You peasants must be out of your damn mind, making me call you ten times! Wheres Katsumi?"

"Katsumi?" Katsumi sat up, banging her head on the bed above in the process. "She's sitting right next to me. It beats me why she wont pick up her phone." Katsumi immediately started searching for her phone.

"Yes sir I understand. Hey Sumi, CDawg's looking for you"

Once she found her phone, all colour drained from her face when she realized that her phone was on silent and had 30 missed calls.

"Ooh 30 missed calls. You're in for it now."

"Why is he looking for me?"

"Beats me. I'll wish you eternal peace Sumi."

Without wasting a second, Katsumi ran out of the residents room, heading straight to CDawgs office which was on the other side of the Hospital.

"Sorry. Excuse me Sorry."

Once she finally made it to CDawgs office, she was completely out of breath.

"Excuse me Professor Connor, It's me, Katsumi."

"Come in."

Taking a deep breath and praying that she could live to see tomorrow, Katsumi cautiously entered the room.

"Hey how many minutes have I waited for you. Do you want to die?"

"I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again." Katsumi was glad that he hadn't shouted at her. Yet.

"You clearly went insane and didn't pick up your phone. Is a professor someone easy to you? How can you ignore a measly professors call?"

Katsumi sweatdropped at his dramaticness. "I'm very sorry"

"Katsumi... Are you... Author Yana Toboso's daughter by any chance?"

"What?"

"I didn't know you are his daughter."

"Yes he is my Father." Katsumi was confused. How many other people does he know that have the surname Toboso. And was this really the reason he called her 30 times for?

"Really?"

"Then why are you like this? Your Father is a great author. How you be just... You?"

"I'm sorry for being 'just' me." Katsumi said through gritted teeth, being offended by what he just said. It's as if her father was a god and Katsumi was but a measly bug.

"Do you live with your parents, Katsumi?"

"No I live with my mother. My parents got divorced years ago."

"They did? Do you see him often?"

"From time to time." The truth is, Katsumi hasn't seen her father as much as she used too recently due to the amount of work she has had. "Professor, why are you asking about this all of a sudden? I'm really -"

"Tell me a spoiler" Once again, Katsumi was confused by what the man was saying. "I recently became obsessed with this." He pulled out a familiar book. It was the most recent volume of her fathers work, Burakkushūtā AKA Black Shooter.

"Your Father's manga. It is so entertaining to me. I heard about it's popularity and wondered why it was so popular, so I hurried down to the book store and brought each of the volumes so far. All 33 of them. Look." Katsumi looked in his draw and as he said, there were all 33 books of Bura. "Because of these, I stayed up for two weeks straight just reading them." Only two weeks, she thought, remembering how she didn't sleep for an entire month because she was so engrossed with books and Netflix and other things.

"So is this why you called me here?"

"You know, I really like the main character. This punk really has an alluring spirit. Even a man like me thinks he's cool."

"He's also cool according to the women as well."

"You're a fan of Sebastian?"

"Of course I am! What women isn't? He's handsome, he's capable, he has manners, his stare... Damn his stare! He's also quite sexy!"

"Sexy?" Katsumi froze, thinking that her fangirling went to far. CDawg raised his hand and Katsumi flinched, thinking he was going to slap her.

"Katsumi High 5! It nice to meet a fellow Sebastian fan." Katsumi relaxed and high fived him.

"Since when were you a Bura fan professor? You should've told me earlier."

Katsumi let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that her professor was a fellow fan, which made her a bit less scared of him.

"You should've told me he was your father." Sachi came into the staring at the duo with a confused look on his face.

"Professor, please sign this." Sachi handed CDawg the clipboard, interrupting their little moment.

"Anyway Katsumi, who is the real culprit." Katsumi once again sighed, knowing that he was going to ask that eventually. Who the real culprit that killed Sebastian's family is the biggest mystery throughout the franchise. There have been lots of theories on it, from the Ukraine shooter that Sebastian beat in the Olympics, to Ciel secretly having a evil twin brother. Unfortunately, Yana Toboso hasn't given out the slightest hint of who the killer is.

"I also don't know that. My father doesn't like to hand out spoilers. Especially when fans keep spamming him to release some."

"But the series is supposed to end next week and he still hasn't revealed his identity. Can't you ask your Father about who it is. Just give me the spoilers."

" I know Sumi's father a little bit and there is no way he's going to tell anyone." Sachi and Katsumi have been friends since they were 10 and both went to medical school so he knows their family quite a bit.

"One week."

"Huh?"

"I will buy you lunch for one week if you find out who the real culprit is." Katsumi smiled. A free lunch for one week! But she knew that no matter how much she asked her father, he wouldn't say a thing.

"Really! Ah but my Father really won't tell me anything."

"Then how about two weeks."

" I'll get those spoilers right away! "

"If you lie about the spoilers just because you want food, know that you will die."

"Don't worry sir. I will get them." Katsumi skipped out of the room, happy to get some free food.

"Professor, that's not fair. You never buy any of us food and all of a sudden you promise Sumi two weeks worth."

"If you think that's unfair, to get a big time author for your father."

\-----------------------------------

Katsumi smiled to herself. If she knew that CDawg was a fan earlier, then her life would be whole lot easier. But she doesn't know how on earth she could get those spoilers. Her father never gives them out. If she pointlessly brought it up, there's no way that ends would meet. Also if she came to CDawg with nothing, she would most certainly get yelled at. She then thought of her dads assistant, Kenji. Surely he would know something. Katsumi got out her phone and called him.

"Hello"

"Hey Kenji. It's been a while but I have a small favour to ask you."

" Katsumi, I can't right now. There's som-"

"I know you're busy right with the deadline coming up and all that and you're going to be out of your mind, but I have a big favour and my life depends on it. So keep it a secret from my dad okay."

" Katsumi, I was going to call you anyway. You might want to sit down. Something bad has happened. "

"Huh? Something bad has happened?"

"Sensei has dissappered."

"Huh?"

"I mean... I haven't seen him since last night. And he can't be contacted."

"What do you mean? He's probably been out drinking all night." Even when her parents were together, he would often drink due to the lack of progress on his work.

"It's not that. I called his favorite bar. They haven't seen him. We called his friends and they don't know where he is either. He even left his phone, his wallet and his car keys. There's no way of contacting him."

"Where could he have gone then?"

"I don't know but the deadline is at 4 but sensei hasn't given us any instructions. We don't know whats going to happen and he has never missed a deadline. What are we supposed to do?"

"Stay there. I'll come over."

\-----------------------------

After hearing the news, Katsumi quickly drove to her fathers house. Upon arriving, she was greeted by a panicked Kenji, and her father's other two assistants Mako and Ami. She looked around the house. It hasn't changed much since she last came to visit.

"Katsumi! You're here!"

"Hey guy's. It's been a while. What about dad?"

"He hasn't shown up yet." Katsumi was concerned. It isn't like her dad to just disappear like that, especially as the deadline was today. "He hasn't called you, Sumi?"

"No, I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to contact him. It's been a while since we last spoke."

"I probably have to call the editorial department too, right? I haven't called them yet."

"Let's wait a bit. There's still a bit of time till the deadline."

"But Sumi, the strange thing is that we've been working all night and none of us had seen him come out of his room. I asked him if he wanted coffee at about 9 and he said he wanted it at 10. When I went to give it to him, he wasn't in the room. We were up all night and none of us had seen him leave. We searched the entire house, thinking that he collapsed somewhere but he was nowhere to be seen. Isn't that weird?"

"That is weird." Way too weird and strange. How is it possible for someone to disappear without a trace?

" Should we call the police!? " At this point, Kenji looked like he was going to pass out.

"Let's wait. It hasn't been 24 hours yet so let's just wait and see. Dad might've had a lot on his mind and went out to clear his head."

"Leaving without a phone, wallet or keys in the middle of the night."

"Hey! Dad's only human. He was probably upset about having to say goodbye to the characters he created and drew for 10 years."

"What do you mean upset. Sensei often talked about how sick and tired he was and how badly he wanted to kill Sebastian. He said he was going to kill him in the last scene."

"What do you mean he's going to kill Sebby?"

"I saw... Come over here quickly. I really shouldn't be showing you this. Don't tell anyone okay." They both walked over to Yana's drawings tablet that he created the whole series on. He turned the device on and she was met with a horrifying scene. Sebastian lying on the ground covered in blood.

"What is this? Why? Why would Dad kill my beloved Sebby? Why?"

"That's what I'm asking. Why kill off Sebastian? It doesn't make any sense."

"Did he really die?" Katsumi was in shock, not wanting her favorite character to die.

"Well look at it. No one can survive after losing that much blood. You're the doctor here Sumi." Kenji was right. Any real person would from that much blood loss without any medical attention.

"I've never said anything bad about his work, but this is where I opposed against him. Even Ami cried. But sensei was persistent, saying he'd kill him no matter what." Katsumi was too shocked to speak. Why would her Dad want to kill off Sebastian? It doesn't make any sense.

"If this goes on the internet it would be done for. Everyone was looking forward to him finding the real culprit and getting sweet revenge. Sweet revenge my ass! He was brutally killed instead" Katsumi ranted. If this gets published, many fans are going to be highly upset and the fandom may become toxic. She didn't even want to think about what may happen to her when CDawg finds out.

She scrolled down to look at the other scenes Yana had drawn. The next one was just as shocking as the first one. In the background was a man clad in black, with his face covered and holding a bloody knife.

"Who is this? Is it the real culprit?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. He drew up to here and disappeared."

"Maybe he felt conflicted when actually drawing it. That's why he -"

" No no no. That's not it. You don't know how determined he was. He was smiling whilst he was drawing it as if was enjoying it." This confused Katsumi further. Why would he be so happy about killing the main character.

"Hey, Kenji. This manga has many extreme fans. What if they somehow they heard this is the ending and kidnapped Dad because they were pissed?! Let's call the police. I have a bad feeling about this."

" Right. Ami! Mako! Where's my phone!"

What if that actually happened? Katsumi looked over the desk to see if she could find anything useful. There wasn't much she could find. Just drawings, references, story boards and this creepy picture of Saturn eating his son, and written on the back says "I'd rather slaughter than be slaughtered."

What is all this about? There are several things that just don't add up. Out of the corner of Katsumi's eye, she could of sworn I saw the tablet glitch she looked over it but saw nothing wrong. It may just be a technical problem. She start to walk away until she feel something holding her back. She look behind her to see a bloodied hand reaching out of the tablet and grabbing her jacket. Katsumi was too shocked and scared to even let out a scream. The hand pulled back and everything went black.

\----------------------------------------

When Katsumi opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was her location. She was no the roof of a building. Several questions started running through her mind. How did she get here? Why was she up here? Did she get drunk again? Katsumi started getting up and walked around until she tripped over a person lying unconscious in the ground. The first thing that she noticed was that he had several stab wounds and was bleeding heavily.

"Hey Sir. Wake up. Come to your senses. Can you hear me?" The doctor lightly shook the mans shoulders, but got no response. Katsumi tried to calm herself. Okay Sumi. You can do this. You are a doctor and you can try and save this man. She checked that the man was still breathing and that he had a pulse. He was most defiantly breathing but his pulse was faint, and if Katsumi didn't do something fast he might die. From what she can see he has three stab wounds across his torso. Now would be the best time to call an ambulance. Katsumi checked her pockets for a phone but it was missing. She noticed a door and stairs, and hoped that there was someone downstairs with a phone.

"Hey. Just hang in there a little longer. Help is on the way." She ran downstairs into a busy kitchen. "Excuse me. Please some one call 119. There's someone injured on the roof". The staff all seem to pause. "Do you hear me! Call 119. Someone is dying on the roof top." Katsumi noticed some scissors and some bandages which she quickly grabbed, needing them to stop the bleeding. Katsumi quickly ran back upstairs to the person, with one of the waiters following behind her, who also tripped at the sight of the body.

"My goodness that's a lot of blood. Who is he? What happened?"

"I don't know either. Can you shine some light over here please." The waiter got out his phone and used the torch. Katsumi ripped his shirt open to get a better look at the wounds and put the cloth on the most serious wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "What about the ambulance? Is there one coming?"

"I called them. There's also a conference of surgical Doctors downstairs. They will be coming up."

"Conference? What place is this?"

"What?"

"What is this building?"

"It's a hotel. Tokyo Prime Hotel!" A hotel! Katsumi would be freaking out about how she managed to get on the roof a hotel but that's not what's important right now, saving this man is.

"Do you know what you're doing? Just wait for a doctor to show up!"

"I am a doctor. Although I've never treated anyone outside of the hospital before." She hoped she wouldn't screw up on this.

Suddenly, the person started having trouble breathing, like something is lodged down his throat.

"W-whats happening?" Katsumi then noticed a purple mark on his chest that

"It looks like pneumothorax. If it is then I need to pierce it." She look around for something to pierce it. She noticed the pen in the waiter's pocket. (A/N pneumothorax is a build-up of air in the pleural space, which causes the lung on the affected side to collapse and be unable to inflate. The lungs and inside of the chest cavity have a smooth covering called the pleura that lets the lungs expand without rubbing on the inside of the chest. The air can be removed by inserting a needle or something pointy into the pleural space.)

"Your pen!"

"What?"

"I need the pen to pierce this." She snatches the pen and took the cap of it. Katsumi hesitated. If she didn't do it soon, he would die. If she did this and pierced the wrong place then he would die quicker. She didn't know what to do.

Screw it. She took the pen and pierced the center of the purple mark. The man jerked forward as he took a large breath of air. The two locked eyes for a second before he passed out again. Katsumi noted that his eyes were a crimson colour. Maybe it was the light or the blood that made them see

"Is he dead?" Katsumi panicked, thinking the he had killed him.

Soon, a whole load of people came up to the roof and started checking over the person. It wasn't long before the ambulance came as well.

"Please move aside. Please move. How is his condition?"

"We took care of the pneumothorax and managed to stop the bleeding so please get him to the hospital as soon as possible!" Whilst the doctors and paramedics were checking him over, Katsumi was just standing awkwardly to the side thinking about how amazing she was just then. Oh If CDawg had seen this he would've been so proud of her. One of the men on the roof came over to Katsumi.

"Hello miss. I am the manager of this hotel. I would like to thank you. If you were even a little bit late that person would have died. Thank you so much."

"Ah for what? I just did my work as a doctor."

"How could a doctor find him just in time? That person is very lucky. By the way, when the police come, you would have to testify."

"Yes I should."

"What is your name, Miss?"

"Me? I have a business card. It's a little wrinkled."

"It's okay." She handed the manager the hospital's business card that has her name, email and phone number on it. "I am Katsumi Toboso. I'm in the cardiothoracic surgery department at the Kitahara International Hospital."

"Are you staying at this hotel?"

"No?"

"Then how did you get up here?" How did she get up here? Last thing she remembered... She was in my Dads office! They were looking for him because he just disappeared. Then how the hell did she get here? "Well I..."

"Manager! That person is CEO Sebastian Michealis!" One of the staff came running up to the manager.

"What?"

"I didn't recognize earlier because of the blood. What do we do?"

"What do you mean that's Sebastian Michealis?! What do we do? Call his secretary and his brother! Hurry!" The sudden outburst shocked Katsumi. Why was everyone like this? And Sebastian Michealis? That's the main character of her dads manga. But then again he could be an actor. Isn't he in Marvel? Wait no thats Sebastian Stan.

She looked over to the group and saw the paramedics load "Sebastian" onto a stretcher. He seemed to be conscious. Now that she had a proper look at him, he did look a lot like the book character. He has the same black hair, ebony eyes and facial features as the character. It sent a shiver down down Katsumi's spine. Either she passed out from the stress and tiredness and all this was a dream, or she was somehow pulled into the fictional world.

Once she broke out of her thoughts she realized that everyone had left, and Katsumi was the only one left on the roof. What happened next shocked Katsumi even more that the previous events. She rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was hallucinating, but when she opened her eyes again, it was still there. Words forming in mid air. To be continued.

All of a sudden, Katsumi found herself back in her dad's office. Did she really just imagine all that? She looked at the tablet to see Sebastian is still laying there, dying. She tapped the tablet and let out a sigh of relief when her hand didn't go through it.

"Sumi, What are you doing?"

"AAHHHH!"  
"AAAHHH!"

"Don't scare me like that!

"Why where you so surprised?"

"What happened to me"

"What do you mean?"

"I disappeared for a while"

"You disappeared? When?"

"I was in the room alone. You went out to report the police."

"Sumi, i didn't report to the police. Your dad... IS WELL!"

"What?"

"Your dad just uploaded the chapter just now. I don't know where he sent it from but he just did. And Sebastian is alive again. What you said was right. He was probably conflicted and went out to get some air. He really did. Come see."

"Wait where is dad now?"

"He didn't call but he would probably turn up soon as he made it to the deadline. Now come on."

Katsumi was glad that her dad was okay but her thoughts were still focused on what had just happened. Kenji dragged her out of her dads office and sat her down at a computer screen and pulled up the latest chapter.

"The best part is not only is our Sebby alive, but it's not the end. The manga shall CONTINUE!"

Whilst Kenji, Ami and Mako were talking, Katsumi read through the chapter. Chapter 325: The mysterious attacker. The chapter showed Sebastian getting a call and meeting someone on the roof of the hotel but ended up getting stabbed by a cloaked figure. It then showed a new character? This character had brown hair shoulder length, was wearing the exact same clothes that she was currently wearing. The new character was her.

Did her Dad need a new character and was stuck for ideas and needed to use her? Well that's what she hoped had happened. The chapter showed her trying to save Sebastian. The exact same scenes that had happened earlier, including the texts and actions. So all of it wasn't a dream. It actually happened. She was dragged into the manga world.

"Hey Sumi, he added a new character as well. A doctor with the same name as you." This cannot be possible.

-


	3. Chapter Two

Sebastian Michealis, the main character. Born in Japan 1988. CEO of Funtom, a business involved with electronic commerce. The market value of Funtom: £1.5 billion. With personal assets of £800 million, he is a super millionaire.

"The story began when Sebastian won gold at the Olympics 12 years ago. He, who had not only skills and disposition, but also a cute face, emerged as a national superstar. However, he fell to the bottom when his family was shot. His parents died and his younger brother Ciel went into a coma. Sebastian was arrested as the suspect. The problem was that there was no other suspect besides him.

In the first trial, Sebastian was sentenced to capital punishment. But by the second trial, they found CCTV footage of Sebastian at the store at the time of the murder and was proven. Even though he managed to escape capital punishment, his hard days weren't over yet.

Sebastian Michaelis, who came back from a year in prison, couldn't except the fact that he no longer had a warm family waiting for him. Even though Ciel had woken up from his coma, he wasn't the same bubbly child he once was. He was given hostile stares from those who still suspected him as the culprit. It made no difference if he was locked up or not.

After living a year as a ruined man, he decided to die by jumping off of a bridge. During his brief life, he never thought it would end like this. Sebastian was angry that his life had been in vain.

In the last moment, he suddenly thought of one word. Revenge. A come-from-behind-victory. Sebastian had decided to keep fighting over dying. Until he found the true culprit, he wouldn't be able to take back his life. So he would search for the true culprit before he died. No matter what.

\------------------------------------

Present day.

"CEO Michaelis, who had two surgeries, is currently stable and is resting in the hospital. The front of the hospital is crowded with people who are worried about him. Police stated that they're continuing to search for the culprit that stabbed him, but no direct evidence has come out yet. According to the hotel manager, the witness called herself a doctor but her identity has not been revealed. Police state that they will try their hardest to find the witness."

Sebastian lied down in bed bored. The only thing he could do to pass the time was watching the TV on the other side of the hospital room. His friend, Ciel sat on one of the chairs reading the news paper. Outside he could hear the screams of the crazed fan girls hoping to get in and see how their "senpai" is. Sebastian couldn't help but think of the incident a few days prior with several questions running through his head. Why did he go up to the roof with no protection whatsoever. And then there's that doctor. She somehow appeared on the roof and then disappeared off of the face of the earth. Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts when his secretary, Hanna, came barging into the room with an angry look on her face.

"Did you find her?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the fact that she was angry.

"No. We assigned a party to search everywhere but they say they're unsure of her whereabouts. There's nothing on the CCTV either."

"There's nothing?"

"No. The woman that saved you is rather strange. She told the manager she would testify but she disappeared when they came back up. And she called herself a doctor at Kitahara Hospital. Such a hospital doesn't exist in Japan." Hanna reached into her bag and pulled out a business card that was wrinkled and had a little bit of blood on it.

"Look at this." Sebastian took the business card and read it.

"Kitahara Hospital. Resident of Cardio thoracic surgery department, Katsumi Toboso."

"She must've forged business cards to get around. Both the phone number and the email were fake. The police suspect her as an accomplice." A frown formed on Sebastian's face. For some reason, he doesn't think the woman is an accomplice as she did try to save his life. 

"I don't think that's true."

"How would you know? You said you didn't remember anything."

"My intuition?" Hanna sent a glare in Sebastian's direction. If looks could kill, he would be six feet underground. "Anyway, I have to find her. I think she has the key to my life."

"They key to your life?"

"That's a very grand statement and a bit cheesy even for you Sebastian." Ciel had stopped reading his paper and looked up, amused with the conversation the two were having. Sebastian just sighed, already bored with the conversation.

"Just find her Hanna."

"The police are making her composite sketch right now."

"Yeah according to the paramedics, she's quite a beauty."

"She is definitely not a beauty. If she's a beauty anyone can be."

"But she's the key to your life?"

"You think I said that because she was pretty?" Sebastian sighed. Although he has been know to be quite a flirt, he still can't help but be annoyed at what they were suggesting. The only beauty he needed in his life was a cat. "Who do you think I am?"

"The playboy of the century."

"Ciel, have you seen a secretary who talks so rudely to the CEO?"

"No"

"But how can a woman you met for the first time be the key to your life?"

"The reason for my existence. I think that she will tell me the reason for my existence. Satisfied?" 

Hanna sighed as Sebastian mentally prepared for a lecture.

"This is absurd. I can tell you the reason for your existence. It's simple. A man meets a woman and they fall in love and then they-"

"Okay enough. I don't need to go through sex ed again. They can't make her sketch pretty. They'll never find the woman. And I told you, only talk informally when it's just us two." Sebastian said, nodding towards Ciel who was trying to hide his laughter.

"Yes sir. I will tell the police exactly that. The woman who is the key to your life is not a beauty." And with that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

"I think she's mad at me again." Sometimes Sebastian enjoyed making his secretary mad.

"Well the term 'key to my life' is quite strong. She must be really pretty."

"She is not. Seriously." Katsumi Toboso. Where are you right now?

\--------------------------------------

Katsumi was back in the hospital. She hoped working would help take her mind off of the previous events. Another chapter of the manga was uploaded the night before, and she was currently sitting at her computer reading it thoroughly. Katsumi Toboso. Where are you right now?

"WHERE IS SHE!?" 

Oh no! Katsumi's face paled when she heard a very angry voice shouting out her name. What have I done this time? Katsumi jumped out of her seat when the doors were kicked open revealing the professor, who was fuming. The surrounding people could practically see smoke coming out of his ears. Katsumi knew that she was done for. She shrank back into her chair as he stormed over.

"There you are! I get that your father loves you but how can he name a character Katsumi so blatantly? How can readers like me read it? Did you see it. LOOK AT IT!" The fuming professor shoved his phone into the poor girl's face. Katsumi started thinking that the professor being a big fan of Bura isn't a good thing after all. 

He scrolled to the scene where it showed the hospital's business card. "Cardio thoracic Department of Kitahara Hospital. How can he so blatantly put his daughter in it? How can I read it if a quack like you ends up saving Sebastian? And what? Katsumi is a beauty? I'm about to go crazy. At that moment I discovered a violent side of me. I flipped a table in anger." 

Katsumi felt anger rising up. Many people looked at the two cautiously, wondering if the crazed professor was going to hit her. Katsumi knew that she could easily defend herself or anyone else if she so wanted to as she once took self defense and karate lessons when she was a child. She even won a few tournaments and even did illegal street fighting but quit after she injured her leg during a competition and her mother immediately pulled her out. At this point, Katsumi desperately wanted to use the skills she once had when she was younger and throw the professor across the room, but knew that in doing so would ruin her career as a doctor, so she calmed herself down.

"Sorry Professor but can we talk about this later. This isn't something I wanted." She tried to reason with the doctor but it was no use. 

"You pressured your father to put you in the manga didn't you? You didn't even get me a spoiler that I asked you for, but ruined a masterpiece by putting Katsum -"

"Professor can you please leave for now. I don't think it's the right time for me too listen to you." Katsumi pushed CDawg towards the door before she completely lost her patience.

"Hey, are you pushing me?"

"Please leave."

"Stop touching me"

"Just Leave!" She shoved CDawg out of the room into Sachi and locked the doors. She really needed to be alone. She knew she was going to be in trouble for her previous action but for now, she really didn't care. "Hey open the door!" 

Whilst trying to ignore the raging professor, Katsumi tried to think of a way any of the previous events could be happening. Okay think Katsumi, Think. Get your head on straight. Katsumi then thought of Kenji and decided to call him, hoping that he would understand.

"Hello?"

"Kenji, you saw right? Sebastian is looking for me. I can't believe it. He's looking for me."

"Yes that's right. He's looking for you." Even over the phone, she could hear the assistance bored voice. 

"He's looking for me with business card! That's the card I gave the manager at the hotel. It says Kitahara Hospital."

"Yes It says Kitahara International Hospital Katsumi Toboso. The story is going in a weird direction. Out of the blue, he's focusing too much on the new character. But your dad is still missing. Where is he drawing this?" Katsumi could tell that he wasn't quite catching on, and probably thought that she was just overreacting because her father put her into the comic. 

"My dad didn't draw this."

"Then who did?"

"It just suddenly appeared, as Sebastian came back alive!" A massive sigh could be heard on the other end of the phone. "When Sebastian, who was supposed to die, came back to life, the story started writing itself."

"Sumi, what are you saying? Seriously!"

"Do you not get what I'm saying? No. I don't even know what I'm saying, even when I'm saying it. It seems like I'm crazy. Sebastian is alive. He's alive and he's looking for me. There is another dimension. A world of Burakkushūtā . A world that our Sebastian lives in."

"Sumi please calm down. I don't understand what you're saying. Have you been reading fan fictions again?"

"I saw it!" Katsumi hung up and tossed her phone on the desk. She knew that no one would believe in a situation like this. She looked back onto the screen and looked into Sebastian's eyes. Why are you looking for me? What are you going to do to me? Why am I the key to your life?


	4. Chapter Three

Katsumi sat at the desk in her bedroom, just casually drawing away in her notebook. She had inherited her father's drawing abilities so was good at it. It's been two days since that incident happened and her father is still missing. As she had the morning off, she was at home. It was nice to just laze around every now and then. She could hear her mother and aunt chatting away in the kitchen. She should probably find her own apartment soon.

"Katsumi, come and eat. Now!" Katsumi would go and eat but she was too busy thinking about what happened. Having your dad disappear, getting dragged into a manga and having the main character look for you is a lot to process.

Katsumi was worried as her dad hadn't contacted her or anyone since he went missing, and was wondering where he was. However, it soon dawned on her as to where he might be and mentally slapping herself for not thinking of it sooner. 

Her dad was also dragged into the world. It also made the fact that her dad went missing without even leaving his office make a lot more sense. He was also still missing. It happened to her, so why couldn't it happen to her dad? She jumped off of her chair and grabbed her phone to inform Kenji.

"Hello."

"Kenji, I was thinking about -"

"What are you thinking about so much. Stop thinking now." Such words of wisdom.

"Listen, I don't think dad ran away from home, he was kidnapped!"

"By whom?"

"He got dragged into the manga whilst drawing that night, like I did. He's still locked up in there. I don't know who got him, but that's why there's no contact from him. So no matter how long we wait, Dad will -"

"Jeez Sumi, can you please just stop it. To say that Sensei went inside the manga. You're just talking nonsense."

"But you said you didn't understand how he left the room either!"

"But still, to say he went into the manga is complete nonsense. We drew those panels, pixel by pixel. We did them all. It's a drawing. Saying something's inside the drawing is just ridiculous. And sensei did draw that chapter. Do you think I wouldn't recognize his handwriting? Even when we do the background, only sensei can do the characters. There is an ace-like difference. AND I KNOW SENSEI BETTER THAN YOU!"

Katsumi had to pull the phone away from her ear at the sudden outburst, which was quite rare from the usually quite assistant.

"Katsumi, are you still listening?"

"Galileo, I understand Galileo's heart."

" Galil- come again? "

"He said 'still it moves' didn't he? Jang Geum was also in a similar predicament. 'It's because it tastes like persimmons that I said persimmons.'" The line on the other side went quite for a while. 

"Kenji, are you still there?"

" Sensei?"

"Kenji, what happened? Did something happen?"

"Sensei, you're back." After hearing those word, Katsumi jumped out of her chair, Grabbed her coat and rushed toward the door, but not before her mother stopped her.

"Where are you going? I've just served up food"

"I'm going out."

"You should eat before you leave. And you said you didn't have to be at the hospital until 7."

"It's an emergency call. I have to go sorry. Bye." Despite Katsumi being an adult, she knew her mother would disapprove of her going to her dad's. She rushed out of the building and headed straight to her car.

\----------------------------------------

"Sumi, you came?" She had burst through the frond door of her dad's house, hoping to see if what Kenji said on the phone earlier was true.

"Where's dad?"

"He's in his room." I looked over to the closed room.

"See, what did I tell you. Sensei's just fine. Now stop having these delusions." Katsumi gave up on talking to Kenji and turned to one of the other assistants, Ami.

"Where did he say he was all this time?" Ami just shrugged. "I don't know but he looks a little skinnier. Like he hasn't eaten anything the past two days."

She walked over to the door of his office and hesitantly knocked. "Dad, can I come in." There was no reply but Katsumi went in anyway. Yana was slumped in his chair with his arms crossed, like a child that was put in time out.

"Dad? I'm here."

"Oh you're here." She got the jest that Yana wasn't too happy to see her.

"Dad, what happened? I was worried. Where did you go? Why did you cut off contact?"

"I went somewhere and came back."

"Where?"

"Here and there." Yana was hesitating and not giving a clear answer. It was clear that there was something that he didn't want to tell his daughter. "And you? Are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Katsumi was confused.

"I'm not... Hurt anywhere. Why do you ask?"

" It's fine. As long as nothings wrong, it's fine."

"But dad... About Bura..."

"I've heard from Kenji. Apparently you've been telling him strange things." She made a mental note to murder Kenji later

"I needed a new female character and I really couldn't think of anything so I made one that's just like you because it was easy. Is there a problem with that?"

Yes there is a problem with that. It didn't explain that he was able to predict and be able to draw the exact clothes I was wearing that day and brought the day before?

"Was it really something you drew?" He paused. "The last two chapters. Did you really draw them?"

"If not me, then who would?"

"It's not that, truthfully-"

"If it were not me, then who would it be? What are you trying to say?" Katsumi stopped talking, knowing that this conversation was going nowhere. "It's nothing. Never mind. "

"Why did you come to see me? Shouldn't you be at the hospital? You should get going. "  
"Alright." Katsumi knew Yana is defiantly avoiding something and she knows that he didn't draw those last two chapters. What are you hiding Dad?

"I should hurry and get back to work."

"But you should rest a bit dad."

"I'd rather hurry up with it and finish it and then rest. Let's talk next time with our hearts at rest okay."

"Okay"

"Is your mum doing well?"

"She's the same as always."

"Give her my greetings. I won't be seeing you out."

"Okay. Stay strong dad. My professor is a big fan of yours by the way." As she left the room, she caught her Dad smiling at her and Katsumi could't help but smile herself. It was nice to see her father smile.

"Hey Sumi. We're having food. Come join us."

"Sorry Mako but, I have to get to the hospital."

"Okay" Katsumi turned to leave but paused and turned to Kenji.

"Hey Kenji. Did Dad really not say anything about where he was?"

"He didn't"

"Not even about how he left the house unnoticed?"

"Nope. And because Sensei said he was going to start working. We might be working into the night again."

"Okay. Keep up the good work. I'm leaving." Katsumi left with even more thoughts clouding up her mind.

\----------------------------------------------

It was late at the Toboso resident. Yana was drawing away on his tablet with a calm face but a murderous look in his eyes. He hoped to end this once and for all, and he knew the perfect way to do so.

"Kenji, come here!" Yana called for his assistant, who came in looking tired, both physically and mentally.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Look for a poison!"

"A poison?" Kenji was both confused and worried, wondering why Sensei was looking for a poison, even though in the back of his mind the answer was obvious.

"Yes. Something you could easily get in a hospital."

" Okay" Kenji knew what was happening, and that there was no point arguing with Yana over this but he had to do something. He needed to tell Katsumi about this.  
\--------------------------------------

Katsumi sat in the residents office, working another late night. Katsumi just sat in her swivel chair, still thinking about her Dad and the Manga whilst her fellow doctors, Sachi and Kika, were busy talking.

"Ah with this weather, I'm starting to crave coffee."

"I want cake." Katsumi couldn't be bothered to listen to them. Did her father really draw those chapters and she just dream the whole thing up? Or is he hiding something from her?

"Lets do rock paper scissors. 1! 2! 3!"

"Katsumi. It's you. Let's go." Katsumi looked at them confused. "Huh?"

"We did rock paper scissors to see who would buy the coffee. As you didn't play, you lost. So get moving." She groaned out of frustration, not wanting to go out in the cold, pouring rain, but knew that the other two wouldn't stop moaning if she didn't.

Katsumi unwillingly left the building to the cafe opposite the hospital. When she had ordered the drinks and food, she got a call from a very panicked Kenji.

"Hello?"

"SUMISUMISUMISUMI!" She could tell that things his end wasn't good.

"Kenji! What is it? Is my dad working? "

"Yes"

"What's the story line this time?"

"I think he's going to kill Sebastian again."

"What?" Again! Why?!

***********

In the store room at the hospital, a nurse was sorting out medicine, humming to a tune that she heard on the radio, until she got a phone call.

"Hello?"When she heard the voice on the other end, her face paled. "There's no one in the room other than the friend. Right... Now?" She hung up on the phone and put it back into her pocket. The nurse reached up onto one of the shelves, grabbing one of the bottles and a needle. Her hand shaking as she filled the syringe with the bottles contents.

***********

"Sensei's still drawing. It involves the head nurse to administer the poison. Someone orders her to do it over the phone. Instead of antibiotics, she's going to give Sebastian potassium."

"Potassium? You mean his heart is going to stop when she's administered it?"

"Yes. I've researched it a little and it seemed like the simplest way." Katsumi couldn't understand. Why was her father so intent on killing Sebastian?

"The three lattes are ready miss." Katsumi hung up the phone, took the coffee and went outside. Why was she caring so much about it anyway? She should stop caring so much. Dad came home safely anyway. It's just a manga. Whether he lives of dies, he is just a fictional character.

But he was real. He is alive in that world. He is a living person. Katsumi decided to stop thinking so much about it and phoned Yana, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Are you working?"

"Yes. What's wrong. Did something happen?"

"Sorry for interrupting you, but, are you planning to kill Sebastian? Why? Why do you need to kill him? "

"Are you involving yourself in my work too, now?"

"It's because it feel so empty. Why must be have to die when he hasn't done anything wrong? It's unfair. He promised himself he would find the real culprit before he died. Why must the main character die when he has devoted himself to catching the culprit for 10 years?"

"Is there a law saying a main character can only die after he got his revenge? This is based on what I want to do."

"But this isn't right dad! If you were going to kill him then what was the point of saving him. If you kill him now within two chapters, how dumbfounded would the fans be?"

"So why did you do something so useless!" Katsumi was now sure that her father knew something.

"Dad? What are you saying? You just said I did a useless thing?"

"Never mind."

"The useless thing you're talking about is that I saved Sebastian, right?"

" What are you saying?"

"You know this too, right? You know I saved him. You didn't draw it!"

"Are you in your right mind?" Dad, there's no point in trying to hide it now.

"If not then please explain! How did you draw my outfit accurately from head to toe despite never seeing it before. That was the first day I wore those clothes! You saw it too, right. You saw the living Sebastian Michaelis. I saw him too. His blood was hot and his heart was racing. Sebastian was defiantly alive!"

"That's why. That's why I need to kill him immediately."

"No! You can't do that. It's murder!"

"What did you say? Murder?"

"You're killing something that is alive. Sebastian is alive. If you kill him then it becomes murder. Dad? Please talk to me. Hello? " Katsumi looked down at her phone to see that the call had been disconnected.

She thought that her father had enough arguing and hung up on her, but her phone had no signal.

"It has been 10 days since CEO Sebastian Michealis was attacked on the roof of Tokyo Prime Hotel." She looked behind her to see that she was no longer in front of the cafe, but a TV store. "The police haven't been able to find any significant clues so far and are stuck in a stormy investigation. The police are looking for a female doctor who is the only witness to the incident. The female doctor is in her late 20s to early 30s. Nothing else has been discovered yet. On the plus side, CEO Sebastian Michaelis has successfully underwent surgery and is well taken care of at Mitalon Hospital. That's right. She's now back in this world. She could still save him! She just needs to get to the hospital.


	5. Chapter Four

"Taxi!" Katsumi flagged down a Taxi, hoping to get to the hospital as quick as she can. For some strange reason, she has been transported back into Bura. She didn't know why she was back, but she knew she needed to save Sebastian. Again. "Can you please take me to Saiseikai hospital?"

" What? "

"How long does it take? How far is it from here?"

"What are you talking about? The hospital's right there." The taxi driver pointed behind them.

"But... that's Kitahara hospital." She looked out the window to see what was supposed to be the building of Kitahara, but there was a sign on it saying Saiseikai Hospital. She ran out of the taxi and straight to the hospital questioning why the two hospitals looked so identical.

★★★★★★★★

Whilst Sebastian was resting in his room, the nurse came into the room pushing a cart with what seems to be medicines. She looked around nervously, as if she was paranoid. Ciel looked at her, questioning what she was doing here

"I'm going to administer some antibiotics and change his bandages now." Sebastian noticed that her voice and hands were shaking, clear signs that she was nervous.

"Ciel, where's Secretary Hanna?"

"She's downstairs talking with the company." The nurse started changing his bandages first, trying desperately to stop her hands from shaking. She kept eyeing the syringe on the cart.

🤜🤜🤜🤜🤜🤜🤜🤜🤜

Katsumi ran over to reception, hoping they would tell her where Sebastian's room is.

"Excuse me. CEO Sebastian Michaelis is hospitalized here right? What's his room number?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you because of security reasons." The receptionist made it clear that she was suspicious of Katsumi, and kept looking at the badge on her hospital coat. Katsumi noticed and quickly covered it up with her hand.

"But it's an emergency!" Once again, the receptionist refused to tell her. Katsumi paused for a moment. She looked around and realized that this hospital has the same structure as Kitahara. Realizing this, Katsumi immediately ran to where Sebastian's room is. The VIP room on the third floor.

To get to his room without any suspicion, Katsumi tried to blend in behind a group of doctors and got past the security. Once she got in to that part of the hospital without being noticed, she ran straight towards Sebastian's room, which had two bodyguards standing outside.

"Move aside! Move aside!"

"Hey you can't go in there!" She burst into the room just in time to see the nurse pick up the syringe. She ran over and pushed the nurse away from the bed. All of a sudden, the nurse got violent and hit Katsumi and pinned her against the wall whilst trying to inject her with the potassium. All of a sudden, the karate champion within Katsumi awakened and flipped the nurse onto the floor on her back. Katsumi noticed the needle on the floor and smashed it with her foot so the nurse wouldn't try and attempt to use it again. The nurse got off the floor and ran down the hall with the two bodyguards and Ciel chasing after her.

Katsumi let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Sebastian's bed.

"Are you okay? Did she inject you with anything?"

"I should be asking you that. And no, she didn't inject me with anything. But what was all that about?" Sebastian looked at the doctor with curiosity and confusion.

Katsumi pointed to the broken syringe on the floor "That wasn't antibiotics, it was potassium which induces cardiac arrest. That nurse was trying to kill you."

"Well, thank you for saving me, but how did you know that was potassium?"

Katsumi froze for a second wondering how to answer that question. It's not like she could say 'oh hey, I'm from another world, this is a manga and my dad wants to kill you'. But Katsumi was smart and came up with an answer quickly.

"I was passing by coincidentally and noticed that the nurse was preparing the potassium, which in some cases can be used as a medicine for stroke and low blood pressure. But when I saw that she was taking it to your room. I know that you don't suffer from either of those and that's when I knew she was up to something."

Katsumi held her breath, hoping that Sebastian would buy her excuse. Luckily, before he could even question it, a doctor came running in with a bodyguard and another nurse.

"What happened? Nurse Jang switched the medicine?"

"I believe it was potassium. And as the doctor in charge is here now, I'll be going." Katsumi tried to use this chance and make a run for it but Sebastian grabbed her arm tightly, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Miss Katsumi Toboso. Right? You are Katsumi Toboso?"

"I'm not?" It came out more like a question than a definite answer.

"But it says there on your jacket that you are Katsumi Toboso." Katsumi sighed. She could easily tear Sebastian's arm off, but she saw Ciel and the other two bodyguards, Bard and Finny, blocking the door way, and Katsumi knew that she couldn't take on the three of them by herself. Ciel walked further into the room, eyeing the young doctor. "Katsumi Toboso. The one who saved you, right?"

Knowing that she wasn't able to get out of this one, Katsumi nodded her head and turned back around to face Sebastian and held out her hand. "Yes. My name is Katsumi Toboso. It's nice to meet you."

Sebastian reached out to shake her hand. "Katsumi Toboso. We finally meet."

\---------------------------------

In the real world, Yana was mad. Furious even. For two reasons.

1) His second attempt to kill Sebastian had failed.

2) His daughter interfered again and has gotten herself even further into this mess.

Yana started trowing things around and hitting anything within range. The three outside the room and listening in were scared, wondering what had gotten their Sensei so upset.

Yana looked back onto the tablets screen. He knew he shouldn't have saved him back then. He should have killed him when he had the chance. I will kill you if it's the last thing I do.

\----------------------------  
Katsumi was nervous, but did her best to keep a calm composure. She just wanted this chapter to end already. Ciel kept staring at her, making sure that she didn't make an attempt on Sebastian's life. It was awkward until Sebastian broke the silence.

"Do you work here?"

"Huh? Oh yes I do!"

"But you business card says Kitahara Hospital? And Kitahara hospital doesn't exist!" Katsumi mentally slapped herself. She needed to think of a way to get out of this without revealing the fact that she is from another world.

"It... Doesn't exist right now. We are building a Hospital in Saitama and we made business cards for when the building opens."

"Then why did you come here if you don't work here? Why, out of all the hospitals, in this particular room?"

" Err... That... You were looking for me. In the news they said you were looking for me. "

"You said you came here coincidentally." On come on. Just give me a break here.

"I passed the nurse coincidentally. I didn't come here coincidentally. I originally came here to see you, and I... Yeah"

"What happened?" A woman with long, silver hair came bursting into the room. "I just heard. What about the nurse? Are you okay?" Katsumi recognized the woman who burst in as Hanna Annefellows, Sebastian's secretary and childhood friend. 

"Who is this? Is this Katsumi Toboso?"

"Yes, I am Katsumi."

"Hello. I'm Sebastian's secretary, Hanna. How are you here? I looked very hard for you all this time. You didn't contact us this whole time. You work at this hospital? Though I searched, I couldn't find a Kitahara Hospital."

"I've already heard her explanation for that."

"Oh, really? But she is a beauty. We drew the composite sketch wrong because of someone." She glared over at Sebastian who just sat there, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes she is a beauty. Did someone say something." Katsumi saw through the lies, having read the chapter earlier and knew that Sebastian didn't at all think that she was a beauty. She was pissed off after reading that. "You don't have to say empty-hearted words. You most likely believe that If I am a beauty then so are dogs or cows."

"That was towards the CEO wasn't it? How did you-"

"About that... I'm sorry, but I wish to talk to the CEO alone." Katsumi didn't really want to talk to Sebastian whilst those two were in here. She knows that Hanna and Ciel didn't fully trust her but she really needed to speak with him alone.

"With only me?"

"Yes, I have something to say, just between us."

"Fine. You two, go outside."

"CEO, that's a bit... We still haven't confirmed her identity yet."

"What do you mean 'Unconfirmed identity'? She saved my life twice. What stronger identity verification could you want?"

"The police will be here soon. You two can talk to them." Katsumi tensed at the word police. As she has no identity, and the police currently think of her as a suspect, she knows that she will be in big trouble if she gets caught.

Hanna hesitantly left the room with Ciel following after her. Hanna turned to Ciel as the two were walking down the hall.

"That woman is rather strange isn't she?"

"She is."

"How did she know about today's incident. She couldn't have known unless she's a close acquaintance with the culprit." In fact, Hanna was sure that's exactly the case.

"And how did she know that Sebastian talked about anyone being a beauty? Did you tell her, Ciel?" Ciel remembered the way she flipped the nurse onto her back. "Do you think I would be crazy enough to?"

*****************

Katsumi relaxed a little once the other two had gone. She turned back to Sebastian. 

"So what do you have to say to only me?"

"You said I'm your lifesaver?"

"Of course."

"Then you can help me, right?" Katsumi wanted to leave here without bumping into the police or end up embarrassing herself as she remembered that there were millions of people probably reading this.

"Of course. I will compensate you, for certain too."

"I don't need financial compensation. Can you just leave me here quietly? I can't be interrogated by the police. I can't testify either."

"Why is that?"

"With my current status, I can't do that."

"If that's the case, are you an illegal immigrant, or wanted by the police?"

"Don't ask me why. You said I'm your lifesaver. You can at least help me with that."

"Even if you are my life saver, I can't let you do that. I don't know anything about you, Katsumi and the police are even suspecting you to be an accomplice. Agree to the investigation if you want to prove your innocence-"

"You know very well that I'n not an accomplice!"

"How do you know that I know?"

"By intuition." He looked at the woman confused. "You know with your intuition."

"You seem to know well about me and also about the beauty talk earlier."

"Yes. I know you very well. You also think I am the key to your life."

"Who are you, Miss Katsumi Toboso?" Katsumi let out a sly smirk as she leaned close to his face.

"If you want to know, just let me go for now. I'll tell you next time we meet as I really can't tell you right now."

"You're good at making deals."

"It's not a deal, I'm asking for a favor. I have a circumstance, please."

"Hold on." Sebastian grabbed his phone from the bedside table and started texting Bard to help Katsumi out. "So you'll tell me everything next time we meet? When is that next time? I can only let you go if you promise me. I am really curious about you Katsumi."

"I'm not sure." For all she knows, the next time they meet could be weeks, even months. "How about when you're discharged?"

"Fine, we'll meet when I'm discharged from the hospital. They said your phone number is fake." he grabbed another phone from the bedside table. Katsumi's jaw almost dropped at the amount of phones he has? Damn these rich people. "So take this. I use many phones. I'll contact you once I'm discharged."

"If this has a tracking device or anything in it, it won't work." Surely the tracker couldn't track her in the real world.

"Don't worry. I don't do those kind of things to my lifesaver. You said you know me very well. You just have to keep your promise. I'm going to trust that you'll be able to be contacted, so I'm letting you go."

"How do you know that?"

"Intuition." A few seconds later, Sebastian's phone beeped saying he had a message. "You can leave now." Katsumi quickly stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Right, I'll cancel what I said. It was dark that day, so I didn't really know it, but you are pretty. I take back my word that anyone can be pretty. It seems like it bothered you."

Katsumi smirked and turned back to face him. "Yes it did. You're just saying that, but you're still thinking anyone can be pretty. I know you very well sir. I also know that you're a bit of a playboy, and give out lots of compliments to girls. Even when you have no interest in them."

"This is getting interesting. I'm anticipating the next time we meet." Sebastian's phone beeped again. "You better leave. The police are on their way up. See you next time." For some reason, those last few words made Katsumi freeze for a moment. Even though it would go against the promise they made, and Katsumi hated braking promises, she really hopped that she wouldn't have to meet him ever again. She walked out of the room and was met with the body guard, Bard.

"Follow me."

Katsumi followed him down the halls, taking a route that would avoid colliding with the police. To avoid even more suspicion, Katsumi took off her coat and threw it in the trash. Once she was out of the building she ran across the road to a bus stop right opposite the hospital, hoping to wait there until the chapter ended.

How did that happen last time? Katsumi remembered the words "to be continued" appeared. That then became the chapter's ending cut and she went back. Last time it lasted for thirty minutes. Katsumi looked down at her watch and saw that 30 minutes had passed. If her theory is correct, then she should be going back by now.

She waited at the bus stop for another 15 minutes but nothing happened. Katsumi looked back down at her watch, and was surprised to find that the hands of her watch were moving really fast. She then looked up to find everything else was moving at an incredibly fast pace, like a time laps video. After a second, everything was going at normal speed again and it was now day time. Katsumi had to shield her eyes from the blinding sun. The phone that Sebastian gave her started ringing, almost make Katsumi jump out of her skin.

"Hello?"

" Katsumi Toboso? Have you been well? We should meet now. " Katsumi was beyond confused at what had happened. "Do you have time today. Where are you right now? In Tokyo?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"At the b-bus stop opposite the hospital."

"Wait there. I'll pick you up."

"What? H-hello?"

Within a couple of minutes, a bright red sports car came up in front of where Katsumi was sitting. The door opened to reveal a now fully healed Sebastian.

"Katsumi, how have you been? What a coincidence that you're here. I've just been discharged."

" What the - Discharged! You're already healed? "

"Not really 'already'. I've been having fun lying down for two months."


	6. Chapter Five

Two months. Katsumi couldn't believe it. Two months had passed in this world, but for Katsumi it was only a second. Sebastian got out of his fancy red sports car, walked around to the other side and opened the door for her.

"Get in."

"Why?"

"We can't talk here on the streets. Let's go somewhere." With a sigh, Katsumi reluctantly got into his car. "Let's go and get some lunch. What do you want to eat?"

"Well, whatever. Anything." Katsumi was too confused and overwhelmed to be thinking about food.

"How have you been lately, miss Katsumi?" It was hard to answer that question as Katsumi only saw him five minutes ago, so she just stayed quiet.

"Nothing happened?" Of course not! It's only been five minutes!

"I'm going to a restaurant where I'm a regular. Is that okay with you."

" Huh? Err, yes. "

\-----------------------------------

Ten minutes into the driving, Katsumi started doing a brainstorm as to how two months passed within a second.

I think that since this is a manga, time goes by according to the story's needs. That's right. As Sebastian is the main character of this. Then time where the main character isn't featured is unnecessary, so it skipped over the time he was in the hospital. I think that's the case! Then, what's happened to me? Have I gone missing in the real world for two months?

Katsumi didn't realize that whilst she was so caught up in her thinking, she started doing little hand moments. Sebastian, of course, noticed this and chuckled, finding it somewhat cute.

"Hey aren't you hot?" Sebastian said, breaking the doctor out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"It said it was going to be 29 Celsius today." (A/N Yes I am British)

Katsumi didn't realize until now, but it was really hot. Most of the people outside were all wearing summer clothes and were fanning themselves. And to make it worse, she was wearing a thick, long sleeve T-shirt. "You weren't by any chance homeless this whole time, right?"

"Well..." That was technically true.

"I think you were also wearing those clothes too the last time we met." After a few more minutes of driving the two arrived outside of this really fancy looking clothes store. Probably for rich people.

"The company will compensate you formally, but first I think we need to buy you some summer clothes."

"No, it's okay." She declined as she didn't want to owe him anything.

"But you look really warm in those clothes."

"No, not at all."

"You have sweat on your forehead."

Despite her many protests, Sebastian still took Katsumi clothes shopping. All the stuff in there looked really expensive and the other girls in the store kept crowding around Sebastian.

"You can pick out everything you like in here." What do I do now? If I knew I was meeting him again after 30 minutes, I wouldn't have promised! I wouldn't have picked up the phone! What do I do?

After a while, Katsumi picked out a Black T-shirt with a basic white flower pattern on it and some denim shorts. Although it was simple and basic, it was still very expensive.

Why isn't this chapter ending already. Wait, this is a serial manga. So that means it needs a catalyst to move on to the next chapter. Something must happen to the main character. An incident that can serve as the ending! But what incident? Katsumi did have a couple ideas, but she doesn't like them very much.

"Hey that looks good on you. You should get that one. How about some accessories?" Katsumi nodded, and followed Sebastian over to the jewelry section. She didn't want to go through with the plan, but it was the only one she had right now. She just had to get him in the right position.

"So do you like any of these?" It's now or never. Katsumi put her left foot forward and deliberately caught her right foot on it. It was a tactic she used in her fighting days, to try and throw her opponent off guard to think she was falling. Although she never used it for something like this. Katsumi fell forward, right on to Sebastian. They both fell to the floor. She leaned her head closer to his and their lips touched.

They could here gasps all around. Katsumi quickly stood up, her face burning up. Although she had planned it, she was still embarrassed. It was after all, her first kiss. Sebastian slowly stood up, a little bit shocked of what had just happened. "What just...?"

"I'm sorry!"

She then saw the words 'to be continued' being written. Katsumi couldn't be any more thankful for that. She ran towards the changing rooms, hoping to get away from everyone. Sebastian saw that she was getting away and chased after her. He opened the door of the changing room to find it empty. He walked in, confused as to how she escaped as he couldn't see any possible exits. On the floor, he noticed a Doctor's ID. Doctor Katsumi Toboso Kitahara International Hospital.

"Katsumi Toboso. Cardio thoracic Surgeon." A smirk formed on Sebastian's face. This was getting interesting.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Katsumi found herself back outside the cafe, wearing the clothes she picked from the store. On the floor next to her were the three coffee's, her handbag and her umbrella. She quickly picked all three of them up and headed back to the hospital. She hoped that in this world, two months hadn't passed.

"Hey Katsumi, are you brewing the coffee yourself ? What's with your clothes?" Once she walked back into the office, the poor girl was immediately bombarded with questions from Sachi and Kika.

"On my! Doctor Toboso! Your clothes... Did you take so long because you were buying clothes?"

"How long was I out for?" Please don't say two months.

"About 30 minutes." She let out a sigh of relief

"You brought these shoes too. From where? I didn't think any stores would be open at this time." Katsumi looked down at her friends computer scene to find the latest chapter of K showing the scene of her and Sebastian's moment. 

"Ahhhh!" The sudden scream scared both of the doctors, wondering what had happened to cause their friend to scream.

"What's wrong? What is it? Ah! you haven't seen the chapter yet? It was just uploaded. The comments section is going crazy about this. 

"Yeah. They're raging about why the first kiss scene has to be with this new character and not Hanna." Anyone could tell that Sachi was not pleased with this. 

Katsumi paled. Everyone not only has seen that embarrassing moment, but also hates her for doing it. She knows how toxic the fandom can be sometimes. Even Katsumi was originally rooting for Sebana (SebastianxHanna).

"But I like it this way. A love line out of nowhere. Be sure to tell your dad that his manga is making my heart flutter."

"A love line?"

" Ah. Well I don't like it when the main male and female characters get together as expected. It's too obvious."

"Hey, what are you saying. Of course Sebastian should hook up with Hanna." Sachi said, with his mouth full of food. "She's pretty and has big boobs."

"Gee Sachi, you're so sleazy." Whilst Sachi and Kika were arguing, Katsumi quickly turned off Kika's computer screen before she started having a mental breakdown. "Hey! Why did you turn it off."

"It was embarrassing to see."

"Huh? Is it because the character's name is the same as yours and it feels like you're the one kissing Sebastian?" Kika had no idea how close she had hit to home. Katsumi sat down and started doing work.

"Sumi, the tag is still on the dress." Kika got up to remove the tag that was on the dress.

"It's okay, I can get it myself."

"Nah it's fine, I can get it." Her friend got up and took the tag in her hand, but was shocked at what was written on it. "What! This dress cost ¥3,000,000!"   
\------------------------------ 

Sebastian was still in the changing room of the department store, holding the doctor's ID. He confused as too how the woman escaped. He checked all around the changing room and there was no possible way to get out other than the door behind him.

"Mr CEO, is there a problem?" One of the saleswoman asked as she walked into the changing rooms. Sebastian ignored her. Everything was strange. The woman somehow keeps disappearing without a trace. Why does she have an ID badge for a hospital that doesn't exist yet? Sebastian had a feeling that this woman knows something about him.

\-------------------------------

Back at the Toboso residence, the three assistants were working quietly into the night until they got a call. Ami picked up the phone, wondering what could be disturbing them at this time of night.

"Hello? We are working on it right now. What? When? No. One moment please. Kenji, the editorial department already received the file."

"What do you mean?"

"Just take the call" Ami handed the phone over to him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you working on the chapter right now?"

"Yes. We haven't even finished half of it yet."

"What is this? The chapter's already been uploaded." Mako shouted out.

"Excuse me, just a minute." They quickly look online to see that the next chapter had already been uploaded.

"We didn't upload this. It wasn't us. It was probably uploaded by mistake. Yes. We are working on it right now. Excuse me. One minute. Just a moment."

Sachi knew that the only person who could've uploaded it was Yana, who was busy working in his office. He went over to the door and quietly knocked on the door.

"Sensei, I got a call from the editorial department. They said the manuscript has already..." Kenji stopped talking when he saw the man's face. Yana did't look up to his assistant. He was looking at his computer, reading the chapter that they were supposed to be working on. Yana was most certainly not impressed at what had happened. His daughter was kissing that good for nothing bastard. Sachi could sense the man's anger, and talked quietly, hoping not to be a victim of his Sensei's rage.

"Sensei, did you send it? I thought..." Yana looked up and gave him a cold look that immediately cut him off. "I understand. Hello? Ah, yes it seems that Yana sent it in himself. Yes he sent it in and didn't tell us."

Yana stood up and walked to where Sachi was standing. "Kenji, give me the phone."

"Hang on, Yana wants to speak with you."

"Hello, this is Yana Toboso. Take that chapter down. I sent in the wrong file. I'll send you the right one so take that one down. I said take it down. Immediately! Why do you have to talk so much? I'll send you a new one by dawn, so take that one down this instant. Got that?" Yana hung up the phone and threw it at a near by table. 

The man turned to the other three who were surprised by what had just happened. "And as for you three, pack your things and go. Today will be the last chapter. I can do what's left on my own, so there's nothing any of you can do anymore. As of today, this team has been disbanded. Go home and rest."

"Sensei, why are you suddenly- We want to finish together till the very e-" Sensei gave Kenji another cold look. He knew there was no arguing with the man. "Go home. You guys have worked hard."

\--------------------------

Katsumi was in the residents office at the hospital, reading that chapter of K. And she wanted to die from embarrassment. She also read most of the comments that people had posted on there. Most people were Sebana shippers and were quite angry with the chapter, calling her a psycho and other unpleasant names, even though it was an accidental kiss.

Having nothing else to do, she decided to ring her father, and confront him on the whole situation.

"Hello, dad?"

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"You saw the recent chapter, right? Don't pretend you don't know anymore. You can't deny it. I've met Sebastian two times already. Just as you see in the manga, I've experienced it all just now. I spent two months there before coming back. What is going on? Why is Sebastian alive and why are you-"

"You said it was murder, didn't you? I drew it. It was my product! It makes me a god in my work, since I created everything there! How can it be murder when a god decided to destroy his own creation. It's not murder, it's judgement! He's a monster. I didn't realize it at first, but I created a monster. That's why I made a Judgement call, to eliminate a wrongfully made creation. How can I leave him as he is? I'm about to be consumed! I should've finished him earlier on that Bridge."

"What are you saying?"

"Forget it. Everything you saw today was a delusion. Forget it all."

"Dad, it wasn't a delusion. I experienced it all. How can you call it a delusion?"

"I SAID FORGET IT! Forget it all! Do you want to hear the we're both crazy? It's good enough that I'm the only crazy guy. Don't interfere. It's dangerous! "

"Hello? Hello!" Katsumi knew that her dad was trying something again. She needed to leave but knew that she would get yelled at by CDawg. Thankfully, Sachi came in.

"Sachi, can you do me a favour and cover for me? I'm going to leave for a bit."

"Where are you going? Wait, come back!" Sachi tried to stop her but Katsumi was already running out of the room.

\-------------------------------   
Sebastian was driving back to the hotel, the previous incidents still on his mind. He knew that some people had recorded a video of the kiss, and needed to get hold of it before it leaked onto the internet. Thankfully, Hanna called, and Sebastian decided that he could leave the video incident to her, although he knew that she would not be happy when she hears what happened.

"Hello?"

"What happened? The sales manager just called-"

"Oh, you heard. Sorry but can you meet the person, and fix this mess for me. Especially the leaked video. You have to block it. "

"I'm going there right now, but what video? The sales manager was being roundabout."

"When you see it, you'll probably get mad and start cursing me out. I swear it was an accident and it didn't happen because Katsumi was a beauty. And I'm certain that I've found it."

"What?"

"The key to my life. Again, I am absolutely not saying this because she is a beauty. If Katsumi is a beauty then anyone can be. She is the highest level klutz I have met thus far. Even with that said, she is my life saver. And I am certain for the future that she is the key to my life. So you have to keep her personal information secure. No matter what happens, you have to make sure she stays out of the eye of the public, doesn't get investigated by the police or have her name floating around the media. You know what to do, right? Resolve it for me well. I'm going to stop by the company-"

Sebastian stopped speaking when he noticed something. A black truck was coming straight towards him. The truck had no license plate and the driver was wearing a black hood over his face. Sebastian swerved to the right, trying to avoid collision with the truck, but ended up hitting a curb. For a second, it seemed like everything was frozen in time. Nothing was moving. Although Sebastian was shocked by this, he took advantage of it, put his foot on the brakes and turned the car so the truck missed completely. Sebastian looked around and everything was moving again. He looked out for the truck but it had carried on down the road. Someone here clearly wanted him dead. You... Who are you?

\-------------------------------

Yana was drawing the next chapter in a small hotel room. This would be his third attempt on Sebastian's life. He planned on a car accident. Simple, but effective. Also there was no way Katsumi would be able to interfere with this. 

Yana was no longer working at his home. He was staying at a small motel in the city so he wouldn't be disturbed. He had to get away from home and all the distractions. Once he had finished the scene, with the sports car completely ruined, Yana quickly stopped for a drink break.

After finishing his whiskey, Yana looked back at the tablet to see that the scene had completely changed. The car had completely missed the truck and Sebastian is still very well alive. Yana threw the glass across the room in anger, he was once again mad that his attempt to kill Sebastian had failed. Yana then fell out of his chair in shock and fear when a new scene started drawing itself. Words appeared on the screen, and Yana knew that they were directed at him.

"You... Who are you?"


	7. Chapter Six

Five years earlier.

Sebastian stood outside of a building waiting with Tanaka, patiently for Ciel to come back with their drinks. After deciding to get revenge, Sebastian started building Funtom company. A company that took care of electronics, toys and other things. Within a year, Funtom became popular across the country and it's worth stands at ¥1.5 million. In order to get it's popularity up, Sebastian hid his identity as the CEO until it's worth increased. Ciel walked over to Sebastian with two drinks in his hand.

"Sorry I took so long, the cafe was busy."

"Hey, what would it be like if we brought this broadcasting company?" Sebastian said, referring to the building behind them. Ciel started choking on his drink whilst Tanaka just looked at him as if he was crazy. 

"What did you just say?"

"Since we've got ourselves a lot of money, we should start catching him. The real culprit. Private investigation is illegal and I can't access the National Information System. I've discussed this with Tanaka. If I buy this company and make a Crime program, we'll find the criminal. The staff will be made of the best professionals in the country. I'll provide the money, you and Tanaka only need to be in charge of all this. I've already chosen a name, Watchdog. This show will be that nations watchdog."

\-------------------------

Present day

Katsumi rushed over to the Toboso residence after the phone call. She knew her dad was going to try something again. She didn't know why she felt like she needed to save Sebastian. Maybe it was due to the fact that she had an attachment to the character she has known most of her life. Or was it because if her dad did kill him, he would become a murderer.

Katsumi burst through the door to see a surprised Kenji.

"Oh, Sumi!"

"Hey, Kenji. Is dad in his room?"

"No. He left." 

"Again! Where to?"

"I don't know. He just took all his stuff and left. He kicked us out too, telling all of us to leave. So, I sent Ami and Mako home already. No matter how much I think about it it's weird. It seems like he told us to leave because I told you Sebastian was going to die. Then that doctor that looks like you, after I told you Sebastian was going to die, she came in and saved Sebastian again. None of this makes sense, but this came out the way it did-" Kenji paused, looking at the Chapter on the computer screen, then looked back to Katsumi, noticing the resemblance between the two outfits. "Sumi... Your dress..."

Katsumi hopes lifted a bit, hoping Kenji would put two and two together.

"Kenji. Listen very carefully. Do you know how much this dress costs? Over ¥3,000,000. And these shoes? Do you think I could afford to buy this?" Kenji looked at the dress and shoes, shaking his head with the realization kicking in. "That's right. Then, among my friends and family, who would be capable of purchasing a ¥3,000,000 dress." 

"Sebast..." Yes, yes, yes. "Sensei? Professor Connor? Sachi?" Katsumi frowned, and shook her head no at each of these answers. 

"If not sensei, then... Sebastian?"

"Can you believe me now?" Kenji was shocked, and his knees buckled in and fell to the floor.

"Kenji!" Katsumi rushed to help the assistant, but he pushed her away in fear.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" He started crawling away. It a few minutes for Kenji to calm down and process the information.

"How can this happen? It doesn't make sense. How can something like this happen?"

"Be quiet!"

"Fine. I'll stay quiet but tell me how you went in? Can you enter at will? Can I go in?"

"I don't know how or why I keep going in either. I just keep appearing there and I have no idea how it keeps happening. Instead, I found out a few things for certain. Everything in that world revolves around Sebastian as he's the main protagonist. If it doesn't relate to him, then it isn't shown in the manga. The time I spent on my own? My thoughts? None of that is there. It's all edited out because Sebastian is the main character, and I'm just an acquaintance. And time also flows around him. Time skips when he isn't active. That's why two months passed right before my eyes! The 30 minutes I was gone here, could be two months in K's time. It can also be 2 or 20 years."

"How... How can that be possible?"

"Think about it. It has been 7 years since the story started. Since then, 15 years have passed for Sebastian. There's no other choice but to compress time, so only important events are shown. Also, the way for me to come back depends on Sebastian. There must be a change in him in order for the chapter to end. Once it ends, I am able to come back. That's why I had no choice but... to do it."

"What did you do? Wait... You mean the kiss! You kissed Sebastian! I thought it was an accident?"

"I had no choice! I had to surprise him because I needed to create an ending!"

"No way. You probably had that in mind from the beginning. Who doesn't know that you're a fan of Sebastian?" Katsumi's cheeks flushed a bright red at that comment.

"It's not like that!" 

"So was it good?"

"What?"

"I mean, he's a character and you're a real person. So the sensation when you kissed... Or the feelings you felt when you were kissing? Did they feel like actual lips or did it feel like paper?"

"A person doesn't have time to feel anything when they're in a hurry. Also, he's not a character or a drawing. He's definitely a living person." His lips were quite soft though.

"You were in a hurry. Alright, fine. Then was Sebastian really that cool?" 

"He is cool. And handsome."

"Then did you get to meet Ciel? And Hanna?"

"Of course I did."

"Is her bust really that big?" She hit Kenji on the arm for that sleezy remark.

"Why do men always go crazy for women's breasts?"

"Hey! When did I go crazy- I'm really going to go mad! When you keep going on like that, It actually feels like it's real!" 

"It is real, though. If you saw him, you would see why I tried to save him. He's a living person just like us. So how could I leave him to die when I knew! Plus I'm a doctor. It's my job to save lives."

"Oh! Sensei said he'll end Bura today. He said today was the last chapter. Since he said he'll draw it again, he'll probably end it with Sebastian dead. I think he left because he didn't want to be interrupted."

Katsumi then remembered the words her father spoke during their previous phone call. I should've killed him earlier at that bridge!

"He'll probably come back after he's done working. If we continue to look for him we won't..."

"Kenji. Remember the chapter were Sebastian tried to jump off from the Bridge? What year was that published?"

"It's the 5th volume, so around 2011?" Katsumi looked over to the bookcase in her fathers office. It had files of references for the manga, labeled in year order. Katsumi grabbed the one labeled 2011 and started looking through it to find anything that could help make sense of what was happening. She noticed that her father left little notes like diary entries, starting from her parents divorce. 

"Katsumi and Mika left me. Now I am alone. I am the only one left in the house. I no longer have any family. I no longer have any will. How can I continue the story when I can't even draw a single panel? It's a pity but I'll have to end it here. Farewell."

Katsumi was confused by the last sentence and turned to question Kenji. "Was Sebastian supposed to die here?"

"What?" Katsumi kept reading, finding the entries both upsetting and heartbreaking. 

It was a strange occurrence. I clearly ended it last night with him in the water. Sebastian is still alive. Holding on to the bridge with one hand. All night. Did i get too drunk and imagined it. Did I imagine killing him without even drawing it? But... this somehow feels like a revelation, telling me to try one more time. So I decided to save him. Things are going well. It's almost hard to believe. K was getting so popular. I had even been invited on talk shows to talk about it. Mika is probably regretting leaving me.

However, it's as if he's possessed by a ghost. Weird things keep happening. There have been times when my drawings aren't going the way I want them. It's like Sebastian is rebelling because he doesn't like the way the story is going. Is it because I keep drinking?

Every morning when I wake up, a scene that I didn't draw or know about appears. Have I gone insane?

He's alive. I'm certain of it now. But how? How is he alive? Demon. He is a monster. He'll end up killing me one day. I'd rather slaughter than be slaughtered. I should have killed him when I had the chance. Back at the Bridge. Everything started going wrong from there.

\----------------------------------------

Katsumi was back at the hospital. Luckily, CDawg didn't noticed her disappearance and got mad at her. Especially as her head felt like it had been smashed against the wall a thousand times.

Katsumi couldn't stop thinking about what those files said. From the looks of it, her dad knew that the characters were alive for a while. And she now knew what her father meant by ending it at the bridge. She also still had the theory that her dad was also sucked into the world as well at one point. Katsumi was also worried about the next time she might be pulled in but this time, she had Kenji draw something to prepare her the next time she gets pulled in again.

Unfortunately, her train of thoughts were cut off when a surge of pain came to her head. Katsumi reached for her bag and got out a bottle of pain killers to hopefully ease the pain.

"Hey Sumi, what medicine is that?"

"Hey Sachi, it's just some pain killers for my head. It hurts a little."

"No kidding. You were running around yesterday wearing only those clothes in the rain. I bet you have a cold."

"Probably."

"Exactly! Why'd you walk around like that at night showing your money off. Who would even want to look anyway?" He said climbing into one of the bunk beds in the room. "Anyway, you can go home now. It's my shift tonight."

"I'll head out then. Bye." Katsumi was more than happy to be going home. She practically skipped out of the office until she remembered that she had to take the bus home because her mother borrowed her car to go food shopping. She walked like a zombie to the elevator until she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine. 

"What the hell is this? That Katsumi is going to die!"

Katsumi stopped dead on her tracks when she heard that familiar raging voice. She looked round the corner to see that CDawg looking down angrily at his phone. Katsumi sneaked over behind where the professor was and tried to get a at what he was so angry at. And to her dismay, the crazed professor was looking at his phone, reading the latest chapter. The "Accidental Kiss" to be more specific. Katsumi knew that if she was caught right now, she was going to die.

Katsumi looked around for an escape route. Luckily, there was an elevator right behind her and a crowd of people entering it. Before the professor could turn around, Katsumi rushed into the lift and let out a sigh of relief.

Once out of the building, Katsumi walked to the bus stop and sat down rubbing her head. "Hey, Sebastian kissed her!" Katsumi's attention to the two girls standing next to her, who were also reading the chapter "Who is this girl, She's despicable." Katsumi just wanted to curl up and die. She thought it was like a hidden camera prank. A hidden camera prank that the whole nation is watching.

Soon after the girls left, Katsumi received a call from Kenji.

"Hello, Kenji. I'm off work right now. What about dad?"

"He hasn't come home yet. I just wanna ask you something. No matter how much I think about it, I still can't believe it. There are things I don't understand. You said you got dragged in by Sebastian the first time. But how did you get in the second time?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, you said the chapter needs to end in order for you to return. If there are rules to get out, then there must be rules to get in. And why is it only you? But that isn't the biggest problem. What if you're forcibly summoned back again? What are you going to do then?"

"That's why I asked you to do what I asked you to do, just in case."

"Yes but how are going to explain your sudden disappearances? Don't forget that the police are also after you."

Katsumi didn't answer as she could feel her eyes dropping and her vision going black

"Katsumi? Hello?"

\-------------------

A woman walked by the empty bus stop and found a phone on the floor with the call still going on.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"I just found this phone on the ground by the bus stop."

"Where's the owner of the phone?" The woman looked around to see that there was no one else at the bus stop. Only a bag was left.

"I can't see anyone. There's only a phone and a bag."

"I'm sorry but can you wait for me. I'll be right there."

\-----------------------

Hanna made her way to the clothes department store, sorting out the video as Sebastian asked her to do

"You came ma'am. Right this way." The store manager lead her to a seating area in the room.

"I didn't get into much detail over the phone. What happened?"

"Since CEO Sebastian requested it, I made sure the employees wouldn't talk about it. If they do, they have to submit a letter of resignation. But we can't restrict the customers from talking about it. We've got their address and contact details. You would have to speak with them about it." The manager handed Hanna a piece of paper with the details on it.

"What happened in the video, exactly?"

"That's... related to the woman who he came here with." The woman that Sebastian was recently obsessed with, Katsumi, came to Hanna's mind.

"What happened?" The manager looked a little uncomfortable and embarrassed as she explained what happened. 

"There was a little... Accident. The woman and the CEO were buying clothes but there was a trip and they... Kissed. The young lady ran to the changing rooms and the CEO chased after her. They were in there for a really long time. The CEO came back out after a while." Hanna had a few ideas of what could've happened in that changing room, and if what she had thought of did happen, Sebastian is de-

"But what the CEO told us to keep quiet wasn't about that. It was about that woman's disappearance."

"Sh- She disappeared?"

"Yes. The went into the changing room but only the CEO came out and said that she had disappeared."

"Where is the changing room?"

"Over here." The two walked over to where the changing rooms were. "I don't understand how se got out other than this door. There is no other exit." The manager opened the door but ended up screaming at what was inside.

"My goodness!"

Hanna was also taken back at what she could see. A woman was lying in the room unconscious. She was breathing heavily and had sweat running down her forehead. Hanna immediately recognized the woman. Katsumi was back.


	8. Chapter Seven

Sebastian was driving back to the hotel, still shaken up from that close encounter with the truck. Several more questions were going through his mind. Who was the driver? Why did they want to kill him? Was it the same guy from the roof? Was it the real culprit that killed his parents? Did time really stop or did he imagine it? The sound of his phone ringing brought him back to reality.

"Hello?"

"I'm at the department store now."

"Did you meet the manager?"

"I found Katsumi Toboso."

"What?"

"She's here. I found her in the changing room." After hearing those words, Sebastian immediately turned the car around and headed back to the department store.

When he arrived, he saw Hanna standing next to a couch where Katsumi was laying unconscious. She looked to be pale and she was sweating a bit. Obvious signs of a fever.

"What happened?"

"That's what I want to ask you. Why did you say she disappeared when I found her inside?"

He bent down to take a closer look at Katsumi and gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up but to no avail.

"I tried that, but she's not waking up." Sebastian then felt her forehead with the back of his hand. Her skin was quite warm which told him that that she was running a fever.

"Hello 119, there's a patient here..." He heard the manager calling an ambulance.

"Don't call an ambulance."

"What?" Sebastian remembered that she didn't want to be found by the authorities, that and he didn't want to let her escape again.

"Hang up the phone." Sebastian picked her up bridal style, and carried her to his car.

"CEO, what are you going to do?"

"We can't go to the hospital. We are going back to the hotel."

"How are you going to take responsibility?"

"Send Doctor Yoon. I'll go ahead first. You finish the business."

Sebastian strapped Katsumi into the car and put a blanket around her. He then noticed that the doctor was waking up a little and started talking although she was half asleep.

"What? Why am I here again?"

"I'm also quite curious. Why did you return?"

"I don't know either." She closed her eyes and fell unconscious once again. Sebastian then drove back to the hotel and took the lift straight up to the penthouse. Once he exit the lift, he was immediately bombarded by his two bodyguards, Finny and Bard

"Mister Sebastian!"

"MR CEO. Who is this woman?" Sebastian ignored their questions and walked further into the penthouse. 

"Where is Doctor Yoon?"

"He's not here yet."

"CEO!" A detective came walking into the room followed by a couple of police.

"Ah! Detective Spears, Officer Sutcliffe. Hello, what brings you here?"

"We came to ask you about that woman, Katsumi Toboso."

"Still no lead?"

"That woman is really strange. I'm still trying figure how she avoided all the security cameras."

"You don't have exert yourself. She isn't a suspect and if you can't find her then it can't be helped."

"What are you talking about, I will defiantly find her! Otherwise I will be having to work overtime. But who..." Grell gestured towards the woman in his arms. Sebastian thought that him holding an unconscious woman in my arms bridal style must give them quite an opinion. Sebastian turned Katsumi so they wouldn't be able to see her face.

"There was something that happened. I will come out and talk to you after laying her down."

"No, it's okay. I'll be going now."

Once he was sure William and Grell was gone, Sebastian took Katsumi to the bedroom and lied her down on the bed. Ciel came into the room, looking confused at the sight in front of him.

"What is this? Isn't she Katsumi? What happened?"

Sebastian held his hand up, waiting for a high five which Ciel reluctantly gave, still confused at the situation.

"I finally have her in my arms. She is the key to my life. But is she really pretty? Is she what 'pretty' is?"

"What?"

"Why does everyone call her a beauty."

\-----------------------------------

Half an hour later, a Doctor came and checked on Katsumi, confirming that she had passed out due to exhaustion.

Sebastian decided to stay up that night, not that he sleeps much anyway, to tend to and keep an eye on her. He didn't want her disappearing on him again.

At some point during the night, Katsumi woke up in another half conscious state.

"Are you awake?" Sebastian felt her forehead again, noticing Her fever had gone down a bit. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy."

"It's probably because of the antibiotics. Don't worry you're not going to die."

"Where is this?"

"This is my room, where I live."

"The penthouse?"

"How did you know?" Sebastian knew that she was unconscious the whole journey up until now.

"You live in the hotel penthouse on the top floor." Sebastian smirked, find this a bit interesting.

"There is truly nothing you don't know about me."

"I know everything."

"What else do you know?"

"Your family... You found them dead in your house and you were traumatized. That's why you move around and live in hotels so you don't have to come back to a home where something like that could happen again." Sebastian stiffened at these words. That was something he didn't tell many people.

"What else do you know?"

"There is a gun under the pillow. You sleep with it near even though it is illegal to own one, because you can't sleep if you don't have it."

"And how do you know all this?"

"Because I saw it."

"From where?" Sebastian was beginning to wonder if she was some kind of stalker.

"That scene was the saddest for me. At the Bridge. I cried with you at that moment since I thought you really were going to jump off." After a few moments, Katsumi fell back asleep. Sebastian found this woman rather interesting. She knew things about his life not many people know and she could disappear and reappear without being caught by cameras. She was rather interesting. That's why Sebastian wants to keep her. She knows something about him, and he was going to find out what.


	9. Chapter Eight

It was late into the night, and Sebastian was gasping for breath having just woken up from an old nightmare. It was often on repeat in his head every time he closed his eyes. He was surrounded by water. It's cold and it's difficult to breathe. He didn't know why, but that dream terrified him. 

Once Sebastian had regained control of his breathing, he couldn't help but look down to the gun in his hand, and the sleeping figure on the bed next to him. He had decided to sleep on the chair next to the bed so Katsumi could get the rest she needed. After all, she has questions to answer. Sebastian got up, needing a drink of some sort, and walked to the door. When he opened the door however, he was shocked to find a dark figure standing there, raising and pointing a gun at his head.

Having seen the gun against his head, Sebastian froze for a second but quickly snapped out of it. He grabbed the wrist that was holding the gun, turned around so his back was against the intruder, and started pushing him backwards into the living room, away from the sleeping Katsumi. 

Once they were in the living room, Sebastian twisted the mans arm and kicked the gun out of his hands to the other side of the room. The intruder managed to break free from his grasp and kicked Sebastian to the floor, who managed to roll backwards and stand up before he did anything. The two stood and stared at each other. The intruder was wearing all black, with a hood and mask to cover his face. But Sebastian could tell from his build and height that it was the same person responsible for attacking him on the roof. 

The intruder walked towards Sebastian, but Sebastian ran at him and started throwing punches, all of which were blocked. The man grabbed Sebastians arm and threw him against the wine shelf, which fell down with a loud crash. Loud enough that a pair of blue eyes snapped open. Sebastian got up to attack again but the intruder pinned him against the wall with his hands tight around Sebastians neck, cutting of his breathing. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, the hands were suddenly removed and he could breathe again. He looked around to see that Katsumi had woken up, and had kicked the intruder to the ground. 

Katsumi quickly checked over Sebastian, checking that there were on serious injuries anywhere. 

"Are you okay?"

"Sebastian just nodded, trying to catch his breathe. The intruder came at the two, but Katsumi was quick, and dodged his attack and sent a punch to his face. As she did, a crunch noise was heard, most likely because she broke his nose. Sebastian watched the woman in wonder, no expecting her to be such an excellent fighter. The man fell back but quickly got back up, but with a large shard of glass in his hand. He ran back at Katsumi, trying to stab her with the glass when Sebastian came forward and kicked him back down. 

The man got back up and looked at the two of them. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight both of them on his own so he ran to the lift. The pair followed him, not wanting him to get away and managed to get to the doors just before they closed. When they opened it back up however, the intruder had disappeared. They both just stared at the empty space. Katsumi knew that her father was behind this attack. She turned to the man beside her, slightly out of breathe.

"Wh- Who was that?"

"I don't know. But he most certainly wants me dead." Sebastian turned to face her, noticing multiple cuts in her clothes. His mind flashed back to the fight they just had. "I didn't know you could fight so well." Katsumi smirked. Many people, at first glance, wouldn't think that she could throw so much as a punch, let alone know martial arts. 

"Not many people do. I had plenty of lessons when I was younger and fought in plenty of tournaments as well." Katsumi suddenly tripped, and started feeling dizzy. Luckily, Sebastian caught her before she fell. "I guess you're still not fully recovered. I think that you should get back to bed." Katsumi didn't reject as Sebastian helped her get back to the bedroom and into bed. 

Not long after that, Bard and Finny came up from the lift and ran straight to Sebastian. 

"Where were you two? You were supposed to be guarding the door."

"We got a text from Ciel to go to the reception, but he said he didn't send one." Sebastian was even further confused. Things haven't been making sense lately, and many events have happened without a logical explanation. Sebastian sighed, and looked towards the glass covered floor.

"Doesn't matter. Call someone to clean all this up." 

"Yes Sir!"

\-------------------------------

Katsumi woke up refreshed and felt a lot better than she previously did. She was slightly startled when she woke up in a bed that wasn't hers, but flashes of the fight with Sebastian and the intruder reminded her of where she was.

"Right. I'm back her again." Katsumi spoke to herself, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one.

"Ah, Miss Katsumi. I see you've woken up." Katsumi jumped at the voice, and looked to see Ciel had walked into the room. "I was getting quite worried as you have been asleep for the past two days." TWO DAYS! Katsumi was extremely worried when she heard this. How have I been hear for two days? Have two days passed in the real world? Is everyone worried about me? 

"Wh- What happened to me?"

"The doctor said you fainted from extreme exhaustion, or stress." Katsumi thought about it for a second. Of course she would suffer from extreme exhaustion. She saw 2 months fly by in a second. Not to mention the stress from being at the hospital, Cdawg, finding out your favorite manga series is real and having to save the main character from death. Katsumi wouldn't be surprised if she just dropped dead. 

Ciel put a bag down on the bed by her feet. "There are some clothes for you to change into and the bathroom is over there." He pointed over to the door on the other side of the bedroom. Ciel walked out of the room and into the elevator to inform Sebastian that Katsumi had woken up. 

Katsumi got out of the bed and looked around the bedroom in awe. She had seen this many times in the manga, but never thought she would see it in real life. Katsumi made her way into the bathroom, which was bigger than her bedroom at home, turned on the shower and started washing.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had just gotten out of a meeting and met up with Ciel in the elevator. 

"How is she?"

"She has just woken up. I left her to shower and change."

"Why did you leave her alone. I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"Well I couldn't follow her into the shower could I? I mean, I know you would but that's you." The two walked out of the elevator once it reached the penthouse, and went towards the bathroom.

Katsumi walked out of the shower feeling much more refreshed than she was earlier. She grabbed a towel and started drying herself of, but let out a small scream when she saw two men walk in. Sebastian and Ciel froze when they saw the naked woman in front of them, unsure of what to do or say in that moment. Ciel's cheeks were flushed, but not as red as Katsumi's when she tried her best to cover herself with the small towel.

"Get out!" Katsumi screeched, embarrassed at what just happened. The two quickly rushed out, Ciel mumbling sorry and pushing Sebastian out, who had his shit eating smile on his face. "Well that was interesting." 

Katsumi quickly got changed, still flushed and embarrassed from earlier. She walked out of the bathroom, trying her best to keep a straight face. She saw Sebastian sitting on the bed, with a slight smirk on his face. 

"Sorry about earlier. I probably should've knocked before entering." Katsumi just nodded, unable to speak. "I also wanted to thank you for the other night. Thats three times you've saved me now." Sebastian got up and walked over to Katsumi. 

"However, you still have some questions to answer." Katsumi sighed, knowing that she couldn't back out of this.

\-----------------------------


	10. Chapter Nine

Katsumi just stood in front of Sebastian. She knew he was going to start asking questions, hence why she asked Kenji to set up an identity for her just in case. Katsumi sighed, and turned towards Sebastian.

"What are your questions?"

"Who are you really?"

"I am Katsumi Toboso, a Cardio-thoracic Surgeon at Kitahara Hospital." 

"But Kitahara doesn't exist." Katsumi looked Sebastian straight in the eye, as if she was challenging him. "Like I told you, Kitahara hospital is in it's final stages of construction." 

"Then how come I haven't heard of it until recently."

"Because you weren't supposed to hear of it until now. Have I answered all of your questions? Can I go now?" Sebastian sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted out of you.

"I get the feeling that you aren't answering my questions honestly." Katsumi groaned in frustration, knowing that he was going to be hard to persuade. 

"So I'm guessing you're not going to let me go then?" 

"Well considering how you have no identity, and the police are currently on the look for you, I' d say that you're better off staying here." Sebastian put on his shit eating grin, and Katsumi knew she wasn't getting out of this one. She walked over to the window and looked out onto the city. 

"I guess I'll stay here for now."

"Good." Sebastian got up and started walking out of the room after he got a notification on his phone. 

Katsumi started brainstorming as to how she can end this chapter. She needed to think of another way she could surprise him. 

"I love you!" Katsumi suddenly blurted out those words as she felt her face going red again. 

"Hm. What was that?" Damn! it didn't work. She was turned away from him but she could feel him smirking. 

"I err- I said I love the view. Why?" Katsumi tried to calm her heart, hoping Sebastian would by her excuse.

Sebastian chuckled, knowing full well what she said, but decided not to give it away. "Nothing. I will be away for a few days. I'm going to England for business, so I'll ask the staff to tend for you whilst I'm gone." Sebastian walked over to the lift where Ciel was waiting for him. Just as the doors were about to close Katsumi ran over.

"Wait!" Sebastian stopped the doors from closing just as she was approaching.

"What is it?"

"Just... Be careful out there."

"Why? Is something going to happen? Can you predict the future or something?"

"No, but considering that you were stabbed and almost poisoned two months ago, and the attack the other night, it's pretty obvious some one wants you dead." Yeah, my father. "So try not to get yourself killed out there."

Sebastian smirked, clearly amused at what was going on here. "Do you have a boyfriend miss Katsumi?" She shook her head, confusion clearly written on her face. "Married" Her head shook once more. "Well thats good then. Good bye Miss Katsumi." Sebastian removed his arm from the elevator door and winked at Katsumi just before they closed, who's heart skipped a beat when he did. She put her hand up to her heart and a slight blush came up to her cheeks.

Katsumi figured it out, as to why she kept being dragged in to the book. The more time she spent here, and the closer she got to Sebastian, the more involved she was with the story. The main female lead was no longer Hanna Annefellows, but Katsumi Toboso.

\--------------------------

Sebastian looked out over the airport. All he could think about was the strange events that were happening recently. His mind wondered to the night he got stabbed on the roof top

Two months ago

Sebastian stared at his phone. He just got an unknown call, saying that they knew something about his parents murder. For years, he had tried to find any evidence, any sort of clue as to who was responsible for what happened that night. And for years he found nothing, so how did this person know anything? 

Sebastian walked over to the elevator to go up to the roof, where the informer would be meeting. Finny and Bard ran over to escort him but Sebastian waved them off, saying he was fine on his own. It wasn't until he got to the roof that he realized that it was strange. Although he can fight himself, Sebastian always takes his bodyguards for reassurance, especially as he has a lot of enemies. 

Sebastian stood by the edge, looking out into the city until he felt a presence behind him, and a piercing pain in his side. He pushed who ever was behind him back and turned around to see a hooded figure covered in black, with a bloody knife in his hand. Sebastian saw blood pouring out of his side and he knew he had been stabbed. The figure ran to attack him as Sebastian went to grab the hand that held the knife, but he wasn't fast enough and the attacker stabbed him a second time. 

Sebastian crouched over in pain. He was losing a lot of blood and felt light headed. He fell to the floor, having ran out of energy. His vision started getting blurry as he saw a face looming over him and stabbed him once more. Sebastian didn't want to die here. 

\-------------------------

Sebastian tried to remember the face of the attacker that day, but his memories were hazy. If Katsumi didn't arrive when she did, he most definitely would've been dead. Ciel and Tanaka walked over to where Sebastian was, snapping him out of his train of thought. 

"You seem to be deep in thought."

"It's just that a lot has been going on recently. Have you found anything on that truck yet?" From the look on Tanaka's face, Sebastian could tell there wasn't anything good whilst Ciel quickly excused himself to go get a drink from the cafe. 

"Nothing. We looked at all the cameras in the area but it just disappeared like a ghost." 

"Is that so?"

"Ah! That reminds me! What are you going to do with Katsumi Toboso? Why exactly are you hiding her? Especially as the police are looking for her!"

"Hanna said something didn't she. You know why. She hasn't got an identity to reveal, so I'm protecting her."

"Why are you protecting her? I saw that video of you two in that department store, and you keep referring to her as the key to your life. What kind of relationship do you two have."

"So you saw the video too. Darn it." 

"Yeah. Hanna seemed mad about it." Sebastian stayed quiet, already knowing how mad she was about it. "I was waiting, wondering when the two of you would get together and get married, but this came out of nowhere. But what would I know about love?" 

"Okay enough about me and Hanna, I need to tell you something." Tanaka stayed quiet and stared at Sebastian to let him know he was listening. "You remember that nurse two months ago? The one who switched the medication."

"Yeah. She's still arguing that she didn't know anything, or remembers why she did it. It's a little weird if you ask me. She didn't have a motive to kill you either."

"Exactly. It doesn't add up. Why would a dedicated nurse do that? There's no logical connection, which seems to be happening a lot recently. I was stabbed without a logical connection. A woman appeared and saved me without logical connection. I almost got poisoned without a logical connection. I almost got hit by a truck without a logical connection. And now it disappeared without any logical connection." 

Tanaka just stared at Sebastian, confused as to what he was saying. "On the night I was stabbed, I remember getting a phone call from someone saying they had information on the person who killed my parents. But I don't remember who it was, or why I believed them. It was a dangerous meeting but I left without my bodyguards. And when I was attacked, I was so lax with my actions it was like I was setting myself up for death. And I can't remember why I did that. 

"It's the same with that nurse too. She tried to kill me but she can't remember why. And the truck. It appeared out of nowhere. It had no license plate and the driver didn't make any attempt to avoid me. Some was almost hit but it just carried on down the street. On top of that, it just disappeared into thin air. Everything these days is happening like this, no logical connection at all.

"A murder needs to have a culprit and a motive. At the moment, we have neither, like my parents murders. We search everywhere, desperately trying to find any clue as to who it could be. We even brought a broadcasting station and made a crime show for the soul purpose of finding that murderer but we have nothing. Sure we have solved other crimes which many people are grateful for, but there's nothing for the crime I made it for."

"So what do you think of this then? Who do you think it is?" Ciel came back over to the two holding three drinks in his hand.

"I have a theory. I keep have these thoughts like this these days, but what if there was another dimension that our culprit was living in?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian as if he was crazy. "Another dimension! Are you saying that the reason that we can't find anything is because of the culprit is an alien or something?"

"He could be an alien. But not the alien we're thinking of. They look and act just like us. I believe Miss Katsumi could be one. The woman seems to know everything about me, even my inner thoughts that I've never told anyone. She always seems to appear whenever I'm in trouble, and she can disappear without a trace. It's the same with the person who keeps trying to kill me."

Tanaka and Ciel just stared of at the wall in disbelief. Sebastian, however just smirked at them.

"You think this is ridiculous?"

"You think! You honestly expect me to believe that we have a murderer from another dimension?"

\------------------------------

Katsumi looked at the scene in front of her in shock. The hotel staff were bringing in mountains of bags and boxes filled with expensive looking clothes, shoes and make up. She had never seen this much in her life. She called over to one of the staff.

"Excuse me, but what is all this?"

"Clothes, shoes, cosmetics and anything else you might need." Katsumi's jaw fell to the ground. All of this was apparently hers? 

"Ar- Are you saying this is all mine? When would I even be able to use all this?"

"The CEO ordered that we prepare everything for you. If you have a specific taste, please do let us know." Katsumi was unable to process any of this. She would need five wardrobes to fill with all this. Wow...

Later on, after making a very difficult decision on what to wear for the evening, Katsumi tried fitting herself into a black dress with a white floral pattern. 

"Back then, that dress was ¥3,000,000. How much would all of this cost?" Katsumi didn't even want to know. Probably 30-40 million. I hope I don't have to pay all this back. 

Having struggling with the zip, and concentrating on not ripping the probably very expensive dress, Katsumi almost jumped out of her skin when she felt an extra pair of hands. She turned around to see the head staff, Nina, helping her with her dress. 

"What are you doing here?"

"You looked like you needed help. I was told by the CEO to attend to your every need."

Katsumi was once again shocked by this. She was used to just doing things on her own without any help. "It's fine I can do it on my own." After a few minutes of insisting, Katsumi allowed Nina to help. Until she sat her down to do her make up.

"Honestly it's fine. I can do it on my own. I don't even wear make up much anyway."

"Ah but the CEO like feminine women." Katsumi was confused as to why Nina would say that.

"What does that mean. Why do I have to suit the CEO's style?"

"You're his fiancee are you not?"

"What!"

"We were told that you were his fiancee." Katsumi was unable to think when she heard this.

"Me?"

"Yes." Katsumi just let out a nervous laugh and nodded as Nina turned around and left. Once she did that, Katsumi rested her head down on the table and put her hands to her heart to stop it pounding so much. Is this why he asked me if I was married earlier? Bura is supposed to be an action manga, so why is it acting like a romantic comedy?

"It keeps making my heart flutter..." Katsumi's phone started ringing next to her. She looked at the caller to see Sebastian's name displayed. Katsumi's heart fluttered once again as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing right now?" My heart is racing just from hearing his voice. "I'm calling because i don't think i will be able to tomorrow. Is everything okay?"

"When... Did I become your fiancee?" Sebastian let out a small chuckle from the question.

"Well, the staff would find it weird that I'm keeping some random woman in my room. And I can't exactly say I'm keeping you captive either. Are you mad?"

"Not really..."

"Will the situation turn complicated if your boyfriend finds out?"

"I already told you, I don't have a boyfriend."

"How does a woman like you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Do I have to have a boyfriend."

"No but you most certainly do have charm to get a boyfriend. Or girlfriend for that matter."

"I just don't have the time to date anyone. And aren't you making fun of me? You said that if i can be a beauty, then anyone can be."

Sebastian let out another chuckle, enjoying the conversation. "I'm still trying to figure out how you know that. Besides, you might not be a beauty, but you are very charming. How can I say this... An Idiotic type of charm." 

Katsumi let out a sigh after that reply and just stayed silent trying to calm her self down. Apparently she was quiet for too long.

"Hello? Are you mad? I was joking about the idiotic charm."

"It's not that I'm mad. Although I must be an idiot to swoon at those words." Katsumi could hear him laughing on the other end. "Don't laugh! For keeping someone captive, you sure are enjoying yourself."

"Well, you can leave once you've answered my questions honestly."

Katsumi sighed, knowing Sebastian wasn't going to drop this any time soon. 

"Well I've got to get going now. Goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight. I love you." It took Katsumi a second to realize what she had said. "I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry! I'm just used to saying that on phone calls with my friends or family!" All she could hear on the other end was Sebastian laughing.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Goodnight." As Sebastian hung up the phone, he looked down at it and smiled. "If you say those words one more time I might be moved."

"What?" Ciel was sat next to him, reading the news paper. Sebastian said nothing as he just grabbed a book and started reading.

\--------------------------

Hanna looked down at the paper work in front of her, yet she couldn't concentrate on it. She didn't at all like the fact the Sebastian had taken in so much interest on this girl for several reasons. She supposedly has no identity, and could very well be working with the person that attacked Sebastian. She also seems to have a habit of appearing and disappearing out of nowhere, and Sebastian seems to be getting a bit too close to Katsumi for her liking. If Sebastian wants to keep this woman for some unknown reason then... Well... Hanna has to get rid of her herself.


	11. Chapter Ten

Katsumi wondered around the penthouse in awe. The living room alone was bigger than her apartment. I can't even afford to spend one night in a place like this.

"Excuse me? Miss Katsumi?" Katsumi looked around to see Hanna standing by the stairs.

"Ah. Hello."

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine." Katsumi was finding the situation a bit awkward, and Hanna looked as if she didn't really want to talk to her.

"Good. Well I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a glass of wine?" Katsumi agreed, since she had nothing better to do in the penthouse. The two walked towards the door until they were stopped by Bard.

"Where are you going?"

"We're only going for a glass of wine. It's fine, Sebastian told me to look after her. If you want, you can come with us." So Hanna and Katsumi set off to the bar with Bard following behind them.

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes I do."

"Aren't they waiting for you? The CEO is selfish keeping you here like this."

"They probably don't know I'm missing."

"It's been two days though." Hanna looked at her suspiciously. There's something about the girl that she doesn't like, although it might just be her jealousy.

"My parents live abroad in America. I decided to stay here to become a doctor." The three carried on walking until they reached the bar. Hanna then stopped and turned to Katsumi.

"I just remembered that I needed to do something. You go on a head, I'll just be five minutes. Bard lead her in." Katsumi saw something in Hanna's eyes that she didn't like, and suddenly felt uncomfortable about the whole situation. However, she still followed Bard into the Bar and sat down at the table.

Bard stood by the table until he got a phone call.

"Yes. She is seated. What?" Katsumi didn't really notice when Bard walked away. She was too busy looking at the interior of the place, although she still felt uneasy.

"Is this a table for two?" A waiter came over to the table, setting down two menus. Katsumi looked up to the waiter who seemed familiar. "Hey, aren't you that doctor on the roof?" Katsumi's face paled as she recognized the waiter, the waiter who helped her when she found Sebastian bleeding to death on the roof. The roof of this hotel.

"Yes, you are her! You saved the CEO when he was stabbed. We were looking for you everywhere. Even the police were looking for you. You were also on the news."

"I... I came here to speak with CEO Sebastian, but he isn't here right now." The waiter did not look convinced.

"Please hold on." The moment the waiter left the table, Katsumi made a run for it. The waiter ran over to his colleague to tell her who he just found. "Hey that doctor who saved the CEO is here. She's over..." He looked over to the table only to realize that she was gone. "Call the police, quickly!"

Katsumi ran down the hallways, trying to figure out what to do. She took out the phone Sebastian gave her and quickly called him, hoping that he wasn't in mid flight already.

"What is it? Do you want to answer those questions now?"

"Someone recognized me. I think they called the police!"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I think it was Hanna. She took me down to the bar and the waiter recognized me and I think the police are here."

"Don't worry. I won't let them get you. Where are you now?"

"I'm on the 28th floor."

"Okay. I'll find you somewhere to hide until I can handle the situation." Katsumi didn't reply when she went round a corner and saw a group of cops.

"There she is!" They all started chasing after her as she went down the other hallway until she heard someone calling out for her.

"Miss Katsumi!" She looked down the hallway to see Bard opening a door to one of the rooms. She immediately started running towards him, but she had two cops on her tail. She looked down at the phone in her hand and she knew she wasn't going to make it. When she passed Bard in the hotel room, she threw the phone to him and continued running to the end of the hallway and put her hands up in surrender.

The two cops, who were clearly out of breath, took each of her arms and escorted her out of the building and into a police car.

\----------------------

Sebastian walked off the plane, having canceled the flight due to the current situation. He looked at the phone as he tried to call Katsumi.

"Miss Katsumi, where are you?"

"Mr Sebastian, it's me. I'm sorry. Miss Toboso was caught."

"Then why do you have her phone?"

"She threw it to me as she was caught. I don't think she'll say that she was with you at the pent house either." Sebastian hung up on the phone, somewhat disappointed. Disappointed at Hanna for getting her caught. Disappointed at Bard for not watching out for her. Disappointed at himself for not staying with her.

Ciel noticed his friends gloomy face and immediately felt concerned. "What happened exactly?"

"Hanna caused a problem."

\------------------------------

Hanna was pacing around in the penthouse, hoping her idea all went to plan. This is to protect Sebastian, nothing else. She kept reassuring herself, but deep down she knows that it's her personal feelings that were the cause of this. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Bard walking towards her.

"What happened to Katsumi?"

"She was caught. You know Sebastian isn't going to be happy about this."

"I know. I'll take full responsibility." Soon her phone started ringing and she looked to see that Detective spears was calling.

"Hello, Detective Spears. What's this? Katsumi Toboso has been arrested." Bard looked at Hanna as she pretended to be shocked. He was surprised as to how this woman could be two faced.

\----------------------

Katsumi was taken to the police station and was placed in a cell with a couple of other people. This wasn't the first time she was in a holding cell. One time, she was caught doing illegal street fighting and her dad had to bail her out. He was furious of course, but agreed not to tell her mom. However this time, she can't rely on her dad to bail her out, and just hope that Kenji's plan works.

After what seemed like hours, she got a small visit from Hanna. Katsumi didn't want to see her and being pissed was an understatement. However, Katsumi tried to remain composed in front of the secretary.

"Miss Toboso. I'm sorry things have happened this way. It was the best thing I could do from my point of view. I was concerned at how much Sebastian was ignoring the situation. We can't cover for you, and it doesn't make sense for Sebastian to keep you at the pent house despite not knowing who you are, especially as you're a suspect."

Katsumi took a deep breath, and continued to listen to Hanna's explanation. "If you cooperate with us, and reveal who you are, we'll get a lawyer and help you. Please tell us who you are, and what you witnessed."

"You know, there's a reason I can't reveal my identity, and I'm not a criminal either. You are right about one thing. Yes you don't know me, and you don't know if I'm a criminal, but you also don't know if I'm innocent either.

"Well... Yes but-"

"So you've sent an innocent person to jail, and something like that is forever going to be on my record. Also, if I did want to kill Sebastian, the I wouldn't have saved him. Thrice."

Hanna had a shocked look on her face. She said nothing as she turned and left.

Katsumi just sat down in the corner of the cell and hugged her knees. It wasn't long before the detective came and got her. She was immediately taken to the interrogation room, where the detective, who she recognized as William T Spears, started boring into her with questions.

"Name?"

"Katsumi Toboso."

"Your real name."

"Katsumi Toboso." The detective just sighed, knowing that this was getting nowhere.

"Fine. ID number."

"IDXXXXXXXXXXX" The Detective groaned in frustration when she didn't give him a valid ID number.

"Excuse me, but what exactly am I here for?"

"You are a suspect for attempted murder, and you have no identity we can verify."

"Can I at least make a phone call? I can call someone who can confirm my identity." Spears looked hesitant as he looked over at the girl, but called someone in to take her to make her phone call.

Katsumi picked up the phone, and typed in a number that she made sure to memorize back home. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

\-------------------------------  
Four days ago.

Kenji and Katsumi sat down, currently processing the information they had just discovered.

"It looks like Dad knew Bura was real for a while."

"Yeah. But, what are you going to do when you go back in? To the manga I mean." Katsumi groaned at the thought, knowing that would be in a lot of trouble when she went back.

"I don't know. I currently have the police and Sebastian after me, and I have no identity." Kenji was deep in thought for a minute until an idea popped into his head.

"What if we make you an identity?" 

"An identity?"

"Yeah. So Sebastian and the police wouldn't have a reason to chase you." Katsumi thought about it and nodded her head as she did so. 

"Yeah, that could work." As long as she had an convincing story that could clear both her name and Sebastian's suspicions.

"Okay, I'll get to work on it. We need something that connects you to the story, and a reason for you to hide your identity."

"Oh I know! How about that secret organization that appeared in the last Volume that everyone went crazy about? The one with the two Charles"

"The Queens service? You want to be apart of that?" Katsumi nodded her head. "Okay, I'll get to work on it. And shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Katsumi looked at the time and ran out of the house when she saw that she was going to be late.

\--------------------------------

Katsumi was taken back to the interrogation room after her phone call. After a few minutes, Detective Sutcliffe came with two men dressed completely in white. As the reached Spears, they both pulled out badges verifying who they were.

"Hello. I'm agent Charles Grey, this is my partner agent Charles Phipps. We are here to pick up our friend here, Katsumi." They both look over with a slight glare to Katsumi, who sheepishly smiled.

"So you two know this woman?" Spears looked at the two suspiciously, whilst Grell looked at the two with lust.

"Yes we do. Katsumi here is a fellow agent of ours. We understand that she is in a bit of trouble yes?"

"Ah, yes. She is currently a suspect for the attempted murder of Sebastian Michealis, and has no identity to reveal."

"Well the whole identity thing can be solved. Phipps, the files please." Phipps got out a folder and handed it to the detective. "These files were made private you see, for safety reasons."

"I see... But what about her being a doctor at Kitahara Hospital? Kitahara doesn't exist."

"Katsumi is a qualified doctor, and Kitahara Hospital does exist. It is in it's final stages of being built."

"Of course. But we still need Katsumi to testify for that night on the roof top." Katsumi agreed, wanting to be out of here as soon as possible.

A few minutes later and it was just Katsumi and Detective spears in the room.

"So what were you doing at the hotel on that day?"

"I was staying there for the doctors conference that happened the night of the attack, and I was sharing a hotel room with one of my colleagues, Angelina Dalles. The room was under her name." Spears started typing away on his laptop until he confirmed that there was an Angelina Dalles staying at the hotel.

"So what were you doing on the roof?"

"Well I needed some fresh air, so I went up to the roof when I saw CEO Sebastian bleeding on the floor."

"Did you see anyone else on the roof that night?"

"No."

"And what about the nurse? How did you know she switched the medication?"

"I was on my way to see the CEO when I passed the nurse. She was sweating, pale and her hands were shaking. She was either ill, or incredibly nervous about something. I then saw that she had Potassium, and was taking it towards the CEO's room. Knowing that the CEO didn't need it, I K ew what her intentions were."

"And where were you for the past two months?"

"I was visiting my parents in the US."

After an hour of questions, Katsumi was proven innocent, and was free to go and she met up with the double Charles in the reception.

"How on earth did you get yourself involved with Sebastian Micheal?" Katsumi said nothing and just shrugged.

"Well anyway, we should probably get you back home before all the reporters arrive. We should also explain to Michealis just who you are." The three walked out of the police station to a black BMW just outside.

However, a couple reporters had stayed behind to squeeze some extra information, and managed to get some pictures of the three. Katsumi was expecting to be followed by a heard of reporters the next time she goes out in public.

After driving for about ten minutes, they came to an apartment complex. An expensive looking complex. Grey handed Katsumi two sets of keys as they started walking towards the building.

"Here's the keys for your car and apartment. It's number 903, and your car is just over there." He pointed over to a red KIA stinger, a car Katsumi has been wanting for a while, but could never afford. 

"Try not to trash the place

"Ar- are you sure that's mine." Grey laughed at Katsumi's shocked expression.

"Of course that's yours. You're our best agent, so you get the best perks. We'll see you tomorrow at 8 to meet with Michealis. Don't be late." The two walked off, leaving Katsumi dumbfounded and shocked. She took one last look at the car before heading inside the building. The doctor took the elevator to the ninth floor and walked towards the door that said 903. Katsumi took a deep breath, unlocked the door and walked inside. 

To say Katsumi was shocked was an understatement. She must admit, it was an upgrade from her and her mothers apartment. She made a mental note to thank Kenji later.

"Nice work Kenji, nice work." Maybe staying in Bura wouldn't be so bad after all.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Sebastian stormed into the penthouse, startling Hanna and the other men in the room. The moment he back to the hotel, he was swarmed by reporters and journalists, asking about Katsumi's arrest.

"Mr CEO. Welcome back. I have the lawyers here to help with Miss Toboso's case." Hanna referred to the other men in the room, who each said a small hello.

"Hanna, can I talk to you for a minute please. Alone." Hanna looked up at Sebastian with surprise, but agreed to do so.

"Can you gentlemen excuse us for a minute please. Thank you." The two walked into another room where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"The lawyers are unable to find anything. If Katsumi does get arrested, we won't have nothing to say about it."

"That's why I didn't want her getting arrested! Because we wouldn't be able to help her there! You sent her to a death trap!" Hanna was shocked at Sebastians sudden outburst, but kept her composure.

"How is that my fault? If she is innocent, then why didn't she give her statement to the police? She just stayed silent and didn't answer anything. It was obvious! The police could find no identity on her. She's not a witness, she's a suspect. She pretended to save you, and approached you with a purpose and you fell for her words."

"I'm someone who's life was almost shattered due to that type of reckoning. Or did you forget."

"I-" Hanna fell silent, not knowing what to say.

"I was a victim of that too. They asked why I was out at that time, instead of watching the game that night. They said I was stuttering because I had nothing to say. I was turned from victim to murderer in seconds! The same would probably happen Katsumi.

"No one looks at the context, and only think that the logic is true is true. You say you've acted logically, but all you've done is looked at the obvious. Kastumi threw my phone away when she was about to get caught, so they wouldn't link her to me or get me into any kind of trouble. If you saw the true nature behind her actions, you wouldn't say that she's a suspect. Why else do you think I started Watchdog? It was for this reason."

After hearing that, Hanna was unable to speak. She just looked down as she felt tears pricking the edge of her eyes. The two were interrupted when Ciel came bursting into the room.

"Sebastian, you might want to come see this." Sebastian looked over at Ciel in confusion as he followed him out the room over to the TV that was broadcasting the news.

"Earlier today, the suspect for the attempted murder of Sebastian Michaelis, Doctor Katsumi Toboso, has been proven innocent. Earlier this morning, she was seen exiting the police station with who looks to be Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, two agents who often appear to help out with the police's most serious cases."

Sebastians eyes widened at the names Charles. The two had helped him and Ciel on cases before, but kept most information about them private. They were agents from a top secret organisation, The Queens Service. Both Ciel and Sebastian were offered an opportunity to join, but both of them refused. But, judging by this, Katsumi had some sort of link to the organisation.

Sebastian felt his phone ringing in his pocket, and looked at it to see an unknown caller. Sebastian stepped away from the other two and answered the phone.

"Well well Mr Michealis. Long time, no speak." Sebastian recognized the voice.

"Mr Charles Gray. I did not expect to be hearing from you again."

"Likewise. Let's cut to the chase. I do believe one of my fellow agents was in your care recently. Miss Katsumi Toboso." Sebastian's eyes slightly widened when he heard the name.

"So Miss Katsumi is one of you then?"

"Yes. One of our best agents in fact. We need to talk with you. Meet with us at Kitahara Hospital at twelve O'clock. I'll send you the address." Grey hung up before Sebastian could say anything else.

\---------------------------------

Katsumi sat in her office at the hospital. That's right. Her office. A small room with her own desk, even a small name plaque with DR TOBOSO engraved in bold, black lettering. Although Katsumi enjoyed the company of her colleagues back in the real world, it was nice to have a bit of piece and quiet, especially away from CDawg. 

Although this hospital has only been opened for a day, there were many patients that needed attending to. There was also a crowd of reporters and journalists outside the hospital hoping to get a glimpse of the doctor.

Katsumi just sighed and looked at the time. Sebastian and Charles are supposed to arriving in ten minutes. After playing around with the pencils, and anything else she could find on her desk, she eventually heard a knock on her door. Grey came in and walked up to her desk.

"Michealis is here. He's down in the cafe waiting for you." Katsumi took off her gown and followed him down to the Cafe. When she entered, all eyes were immediately on her, and whispers echoed around the room, which got even louder when they saw she was heading towards the table where Sebastian was sat. 

"It's nice to see you again Miss Katsumi." Katsumi sat down, and tried to keep a professional demeanour.

"Likewise Mr Michealis. I don't think I got a chance to thank you for your kind hospitality."

"No need to thank me, although I would like to apologize for Hanna's behaviour. I didn't expect her to call the police on you. Just like I didn't expect you to be with the Queens service."

Katsumi smirked as Grey came over to them after clearing the Cafe out. "You wanted to know who I was. Well... Now you know. Agent Katsumi Toboso of the Queen's service." She held her hand out to him. Sebastian stared at her hand and hesitated when he took it. Although her being an agent with them was confirmed, Sebastian still felt that there was more to Katsumi than she let on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Katsumi. And it's nice to see you too Agent Grey. So what have you called me over for?" Grey got out a bunch of files and dropped them on the table.

"There's a case we could use our help with. There have been a bunch of murders happening across Japan. There are two culprits. One burns their victims to ashes. The other takes their victims apart."

"Takes them apart? Like that British serial killer Jack the Ripper?" Katsumi remembered doing a project on it in class. Many of the people found it quite gruesome. 

"In a way, yes. They are known as the White Lady, and Madame Red. We have manged to get a picture of one of the culprits." Katsumi picked up the photo. It was a young woman, probably in her 20s. She had white hair, purple eyes and was dressed in a Victorian style white dress.

She had white hair, purple eyes and was dressed in a Victorian style white dress  
"I'm judging from her attire that she's the White Lady?"

"Yes. it's the only photo we've got. They don't leave any evidence, so it's hard to track them down. So, we would appreciate it if you could help us Michealis." All eyes went towards Sebastian, who was quiet as he was thought about it. It was a few moments before he answered.

"I'll help. I'll use watchdog to try and get some more information. Just tell me what I should be looking for."

Katsumi's phone went off in her pocket and saw that one of the Doctors, Angela, was trying to contact her. "I have to go. They need me back at the hospital."

Katsumi quickly rushed back over to the hospital and met with Angela. 

"Ah Doctor Katsumi. There's been a crash and you're needed in the emergency room." Katsumi rushed over to the emergency room and began helping where she could.

After a few hours, and everyone was sorted out, or was in at least a stable condition, Katsumi sat down and sighed in relief. Katsumi felt a presence next to her and saw that Angelina had sat down with a couple of drinks in her hand.

"Today was tough. That must've been one big crash." Angelina handed Katsumi the drink, who took it gratefully.

"Yeah. At least there were no casualties. Although the patient in room 103 is in bad condition. His family is pretty worried."

"Yeah. I hope he recovers soon." Angelina stood up and stretched her arms out. "I've got to get going. I've got five appointments tomorrow so I better go to bed early." Katsumi nodded in agreement, and also decided to head home. However, when she walked out to her car, she soon realized that it was no longer night time, and was standing in front of the bus station.

"KATSUMI!" Katsumi almost jumped out of her skin when she hear a loud voice shouting at her. She turned around to see Kenji running over to her, and she then realized that she was back.

"Katsumi are you alright? Did it work? Are you with the Queens service now?"

"Kenji calm down. And to answer all of your questions, yes. I'm fine. It worked. I am now an agent."

"Ah I see. And here's your bag. You dropped it when you went over there. And did you like the apartment and car I chose for you?"

"Yes I did thank you. Although, I wish I could have that here, instead of being stuck living with my mother. How long was I gone?" Katsumi took out her phone and quickly skimmed through the recently updated chapters. 

"Only about thirty minutes. But what about Sebastian? Is he still suspicious of you?"

"I don't know. I think he is less suspicious, but he still believes there's something about me that is off, if you get what I mean."

"Why can't you just tell him the truth instead of going through all this trouble?"

"How would you feel if everything you did and knew was all fake." Kenji was deep in thought

"Well, I guess I would feel that everything was pointless, that there's no point to life."

"Exactly."

\-------------------------------

The next day, Katsumi headed back to work. Although she only had one day with it, she already missed her sports car. 

Katsumi was anxious as to what CDawg would say. Would he like her character, or would he get angry because that character was still there. Either way, Katsumi hoped to avoid him at all costs.

"Katsumi!" Well so much for avoiding him. Katsumi turned around and put on a fake smile and turned to greet him.

"Professor! How are you this morning?"

"Katsumi, about the new chapters of W..." Katsumi embraced herself to to yelled every curse for her very existence. 

"I loved it!" Katsumi looked at the man in shock, not knowing how to respond. "I take back everything I said about that new character. She is an absolute badass! Not just that, but she is also and agent of the queens service! And you managed to get this hospital in there as well! Do tell your dad that I highly compliment his work."

"I will... Thank you?"

"You're welcome, now lets get back to work. Lunch is on me today." the two quickly caught up to Sachi and Mika, who were goofing off and arguing. Katsumi couldn't help but laugh at that silliness. Although in the other world, she had a fancy house, a fast car and her own office. No matter what, this world would always be her home.


	13. Chapter Twelve

It wasn't long before Katsumi was pulled back into Bura. Not much time had gone by when she last left. Only the night when she last left. 

She found herself outside her new apartment with a coffee and her keys in hand. At this point, Katsumi wasn't even surprised anymore. She just shrugged and went off towards the hospital and went around the rooms of the patients that were brought in last night, checking each of their vitals and their conditions. The day went on as normal as it would back in her world, although it was nice to not have CDawg breathing down her neck every second. The day went on as normal until lunch time, when she ran into Sebastian, who was clutching a bleeding arm.

"Hello Miss Katsumi. I may need your assistance."

"Sebastian! What happened?" Katsumi took Sebastians good hand, and led him into one of the hospital rooms to get his arm checked.

"I was attacked this morning."

"Attacked? It wasn't him was it?" Katsumi asked, referring to the hooded guy that they have had one too many encounters with.

"No. It was someone from a gang I had recently dealt with known as the Arachnids. Jim Marken was his name." Sebastian carried on talking about his encounter with Jim whilst Katsumi got all of her equipment ready.

"Okay, can you remove your shirt for me please." Sebastian removed his shirt to reveal a six pack that looked like it was carved by the gods. Katsumi could feel her face heating up. Even in the manga, her father had never shown Sebastian fully shirtless, so this was a first for the young doctor. Come on Katsumi, remain professional. 

Katsumi got a damp cloth and gently dabbed at the wound, trying to get it clean. "It's not too deep, but you are going to need stitches. Do you need anaesthetic?"

"No I'll be fine." Sebastian shook his head as Katsumi got the needle and thread. As she started applying the stitches, she noticed that Sebastian didn't even flinch. Had it been the other way around... Well... Let's just say it wouldn't go as well. Katsumi finished bandaging Sebastians arm and handed back his shirt.

"Is Hanna or Ciel here with you, or did you come alone?"

"Ciel came in with me. Apparently his aunt works here." 

"His aunt?" Ciel's aunt has been mentioned a couple times throughout the manga, but has never been shown. 

"Yeah. She walks in the abortion clinic." Sebastian took his shirt and started putting it back on. 

"Toboso! I have been looking everywhere for you! We need you to do an autopsy!" Grey burst through the door, making Katsumi jump out of her skin. "Ah good. Michealis is already here. We need you both for the case right now." Once Sebastian had finished putting his shirt on, the two followed on behind grey as he lead them through the hospital. 

"Miss Katsumi, I do believe that you still have some questions of mine to answer." Katsumi just sighed out of frustration. Despite all of her efforts, Sebastian was still suspecting her.

"Still think I'm lying?" Sebastian nodded. "Like I said before, there's something about you. Something you're hiding. And I'm going to find out what." Katsumi said nothing and just carried on walking. No matter what I can't let him find out the truth. 

They kept walking until they arrived at the Mortuary. Phipps and Ciel was already there with Detective Sutcliffe and three bodies in front of him.

"These are the bodies of Annie Shepherman, Mary Ann Nichols and Mary Jane Kelly. Each of them are recent victims of Madame Red. Mary Jane was killed last night, whereas Annie and Mary Ann were killed two days ago." Phipps removed the sheet covering the bodies. Katsumi had to stop herself from gagging and throwing up on the spot. The bodies were in pretty bad shape. 

Katsumi pushed down her disgust, put on some gloves and started the autopsy. She looked at the wounds, and noticed that they were jagged, rough and messy. Like someone had done it with a lot of force.

"Does anyone know what caused these wounds?" Everyone took a closer look at the wounds.

"They look like they were caused by a chainsaw." Detective Sutcliff spoke up as everyone looked at him. "A chainsaw?"

"Yeah, a chainsaw. When I first started my career in the US, the was a famous case called the Chainsaw Massacre. It was my first ever case as a detective. With the amount of bodies that were piled up on that case, I can recognise that type of wound from 20 miles away. I am 100% sure a chainsaw caused this wound." 

"Okay so weapon of murder: Chainsaw." Grey wrote down in his notes. "Okay, let's see if we can find anything else." After about an hour of looking over (and inside) the bodies, Katsumi noticed each of them were missing something. 

"They're all missing their Uterus."

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Why on earth would they all be missing their Uterus?" The group all sat down around the table, discussing what the had found out. Katsumi tried to think of as many possible ways as she could that could explain the missing organs.

"Maybe Madame Red sells them on the black market?" Grey suggested. 

"Maybe. But each of the bodies were murdered and found in alleyways ways not that far from public areas. How on earth would they have been able to do it in such a small amount of time without being spotted?" Katsumi paused, thinking the whole thing over. "The only explanation is if they knew how to do the medical procedure properly."

"So would Madame Red most likely have a Medical license?" Katsumi looked over to Sebastian. "Well... Yes, they would."

"So we've got a lead then. Try and look for anyone who has a medical license without an alibi on the night these woman were murdered."

\----------------------------------

For the next few hours, the group looked up and investigated every single doctor, or anyone who had a medical license in the country to see if they had a criminal record, where they were on the nights of the murders and if they had an alibi. So far, they weren't getting anywhere. 

"Hey, I think I found someone!" Everyone rushed over to Ciel to see what he had found. He held up a file so everyone could see. "Aleistor Chambers. He has a medical license, but has never pursued a career in Medicine. He is a womanizer and tends to hold a lot of parties. Apparently he holds private auctions for his friends, and people have been reported missing at these parties. He also hasn't got an alibi for the night of the murder." 

"If people go missing at his parties then how come this guy hasn't been investigated yet?"

"The guy's wealthy, so I bet he bribes the higher ups with money. If we want to investigate this guy, we'll have to go under cover at one of his parties, and I think I know how to get an invite."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"So, how did you get these invites again?" Katsumi asked as she and Sebastian drove towards Alestor Chamber's manor. "Ciel's aunt loves social gatherings and is often invited to parties like these. We just asked her for a couple of extra invites."

After getting information on the viscount, the group had decided to go undercover at one of his 'grand' parties. However that also meant that Grey had to take Katsumi on an emergency shopping spree due to her lack of dresses. She couldn't help but internally sigh at the memory. No matter what world I'm in, I still have to go through the hell that is clothes shopping. And as the theme was London Victorian, she was currently in a very uncomfortable dress equipped with a corset, an ichy wig and everything, whilst Sebastian was in a three piece suit, wore a pair of glasses and had his hair tied back. Katsumi sighed as she knew it was going to be a long night.

When they arrived at the manor, Katsumi could already hear the classical music and the obnoxiously loud talking before she even stepped out of the car. In the distance she could hear two extremely loud and familiar voices.

"Ciel, stop acting like a baby and come out!"

"Not when I'm dressed like this! What if someone recognises me?"

"That's the whole point of the outfit! So no one would recognise you!" Katsumi looked to Sebastian with a confused look on her face, who just shrugged. One of the voices she could easily recognise as Ciel. The other voice was familiar, but Katsumi couldn't quite figure it out.

The two walked over to where the chaos was happening, and were surprised to see who was there.

"A-Angelina!" The red headed woman turned around and saw the two. "Sebastian darling, about time you arrived. Katsumi dear, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Katsumi is helping us on our investigation tonight. I assume you two know each other at the hospital?"

"Of course we do! Miss Katsumi is such a talented doctor. I'd say she's the best doctor at the hospital, next to me of course." Katsumi couldn't help but blush at the complement. 

Sebastian just cleared his throat, catching the woman's attention.

"Miss Durless, is Ciel with you?"

"He is, but he's refusing to come out of the car because of his outfit." Angelina turned back to the car, trying to drag Ciel back out. "Come on out Ciel. Sebastian and Katsumi are already here."

"Even more reason why I won't come out!" Sebastian and Katsumi looked into the car to see what their friend was making such a fuss about, and both had trouble holding back a laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh." Ciel was dressed up in a pink frilly Victorian style dress, matched with jewellery and a wig matching his hair colour.

"Ciel... Don't you look lovely..." Angelina grabbed Ciel's hand and successfully pulled him out of the car.

"Doesn't he? When you said you were going undercover for this, I thought there was no better disguise than going as the opposite gender, and I always wanted a niece, so I had Ciel dress up as this."

Angelina's phone went off, stopping the Doctor from her rant.

"You three go on ahead, I'll meet up with you in a bit. I just need to take this." As the three walked off, Angelina's face fell as she glared at the back of Katsumi's head.

She brought the phone to her ear, her focus still on the doctor.

"Blanc, we have an insect to deal with."

\-------------------------------

The three walked up the entrance with Ciel trailing behind Sebastian and Katsumi, his cheeks as pink as his dress. 

Katsumi held onto Sebastian arms as the reached the guards, a fake smile on her face.

"Names?"

"Samuel, Harumi and Cecelia. We were invited by Madame Durless." The guard was silent as he scanned over the list in front of him. He stepped to the side, allowing the trio to enter.

Katsumi couldn't help but gape at the sight before her. The hall was filled with people wearing puffy, frilly dresses and tail coats. There was a huge chandelier in the centre of the room, and a band playing live music at the back of the room. It was like something out of The Great Gatsby.

"Viscount Druid, you're such a charmer!" At the other end of the room, Katsumi could see a group of women crowding around someone, who's looks matched the profile they had on Alestor Chambers.

"I've found Alestor Chambers." Sebastian looked over to the crowd of women and smirked as an idea formed in his head. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sebastian grabbed Katsumi's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. "If you want to draw Alestor away from the party, you're going to have to do something that draws his attention to you."

"But I don't know how to dance." Sebastian just smiled and held out his hand. "Just follow my lead. May I have this dance, my lady?" Katsumi hesitantly took his hand as Sebastian led her out onto the dance floor.

The doctor was more than thankful when the music stopped, signalling the end of the dance. She was sure she stepped on Sebastian's shoe's a couple times, but he never said anything.

"I shall go get us some drinks." Sebastian said as he walked away, leaving her alone in the crowd.

"I must say that was some terrific dancing there my lady." Katsumi turned around to see Alestor Chambers walking up to her. "Much like a graceful swan. Perhaps if your partner would allow, I could have a dance with you?" Katsumi internally cringed as she felt him snake his arm round her waist

Katsumi looked over to where Sebastian, who just nodded at her. Katsumi smirked and got herself closer to the viscount. 

"Perhaps, but I must admit I'm getting tired of all the dancing and drinking. Why don't we go do something, more entertaining?" Katsumi said, leaning into Alestor and whispering into his ear.

"My, what a spoiled little swan you are. I know of plenty other amusements that you would enjoy." Katsumi clenched her fist as she felt the viscount's hand slip down a little too close to her behind. When this is over, I'm gonna erase this creep!

"Oh really? Then why don't you show me so I can see for myself." Alestor just chuckled as he grabbed Katsumi's hand and led her away from the party and into a dark room.

"Right this way my dear." The moment she stepped into the room, she could smell the sickly sweet smell of some sort of gas. Katsumi tried her best to stay conscious and hold her breathe, but within seconds she was knocked out. She just hoped Sebastian would be able to do the rest.

"Are you enjoying yourself now, my swan?"

\-------------------------------------

When Katsumi came to, she felt her hands were bound together, and a blindfold was covering her eyes. She could feel she was in some sort of cage, and it sounded like she was in front of a small crowd of people.

"Next up we have a beautiful and rare swan. She has clear, delicate skin and stunning eyes. You may keep her as a decoration, have her as a pet, or sell her for parts. Shall we start the bidding?" 

Any normal person would be freaking out over the fact that they were abducted and were probably going to be killed or forced to be a slave, but Katsumi was surprisingly calm, and like every other similar scenario in Bura, Sebastian was going to burst in last minute.

Three. Two. One. As if on cue, the lights went out, surprising the guests, followed by the sound of yelling and people moving around

"Everyone down on the floor now! Hands behind your head!"

Katsumi then heard someone opening the cage and the blindfold was removed, revealing Sebastian who was knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay, Katsumi?" He asked as he removed the ropes.

"A little shaken up but I'm fine." Katsumi looked over at the people that were currently getting arrested. "I'm assuming Alestor was Madame Red."

"Yes. We found a bloody chainsaw in one of the rooms with his finger prints on it. Now all we need to do is find Lady Blanc." 

The sound of yelling drew their attention to the other side of the room, where Detective Spears was having trouble arresting the Viscount. Sebastian went over to help, but the Viscount broke free, knocking both Spears and Sebastian back. Alestor then picked up a near by gun and aimed it at Sebastian and pulled the trigger. Katsumi rushed towards Sebastian, knocking him down to the floor as the gun went off. 

More officers came in and pinned Alestor to the ground as Spears rushed over to check on Sebastian and Katsumi.

"Are you two alright?" Spears sighed in relief as the two got up completely unharmed. "We're fine, thanks to Miss Toboso. You know, you really need to stop saving me all the time." Sebastian said as he picked up his glasses that had fallen to the floor during that last attack.

"I'll stop saving you when you stop being in life threatening situations all the time." Katsumi retorted back. By the end of the night, everyone was more than ready to go home.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes? I don't want to be in this dress a second longer." Ciel asked as the two got back to the penthouse.

"Sure." Sebastian got his laptop out and hooked it up to the camera that was hidden in his glasses. He started looking through the footage and everything seemed normal until he got to the part where he was held at gun point by the Viscount. He had watched that part over and over again, making sure it wasn't the camera quality or a trick of the light. No, he was certain. Katsumi didn't dodge that bullet. It went right through her.

\-----------------------------------------

Katsumi let out a sigh of relief as she entered her apartment, just wanting to get some rest. She headed to her room, but froze when she saw everything was, well... everywhere. She definitely didn't leave it like this before she left. Before she was able to do anything about it, Katsumi found herself back in her room in the real world.

Figuring that she couldn't do anything about it now, Katsumi decided to worry about it later and get some sleep.


End file.
